


Closer Than Brothers:  Continued

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Closer Than Brothers series [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Canon Gay Relationship, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Established Relationship, Gay Rights, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Gellert Grindelwald, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Soul Bond, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: At eighteen, Albus Dumbledore has been appointed as the youngest professor Hogwarts has ever had.  Will he be able to adjust to his new role and get the students to respect him?  Will he figure out how to continue his secret relationship with sixth-year Gellert without getting caught?  And most of all, will the Brotherhood find a way to interfere with his and Gellert's lives?Note:  WELCOME, NEW READERS!  You can read this story as a stand-alone and not be lost if you haven't read the Closer Than Brothers series.  I know 400,000 words is a big commitment so I wrote this for anyone to jump right in.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Closer Than Brothers series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400752
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21





	1. Return to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Litsetaure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litsetaure/gifts).



> A/N: I’M BACK! So I couldn’t leave this universe alone. I called this CTB Continued and not Part IV because Part I, II, and III make up a trilogy and that story is complete. This is me adding more to the story which follows Albus as he adjusts to being a professor at Hogwarts while Gellert is his student, and of course lots of Grindeldore goodness. It takes place after CTB part III but before the epilogue. Everyone’s second favorite couple, Adalia Greengrass/Bianca Nott are back as well. As for the professors’ names, some are real characters I found on the HP wiki. Others I just made up.
> 
> I’m summarizing the events of the trilogy so that readers who haven’t read Part I, II, and III can follow along. Also, it’s a refresher for those who don’t remember every single detail. (Sometimes even I don’t remember everything and it’s my own fic!) Feel free to skim those long paragraphs if you don't need a refresher.
> 
> At 16, Gellert is technically underage in the Wizarding World if you go by the HP series, but he's of age by muggle standards so I figured I should use the tag just in case. They have not consummated their relationship and won't until Gellert is of age.
> 
> And yes I know in the books Albus teaches Transfiguration, and he will be filling in occasionally as the Transfiguration teacher. However, in FB2 we found out he used to teach DADA before Travers banned him from doing so. I'm using FB2 canon because it's way more fun to write for DADA than Transfiguration. Sorry, purists!
> 
> // // denotes the telepathic conversations between Albus and Gellert, a perk of having a soulbond.
> 
> And now, without further ado, enjoy a continuation of CTB!

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

Closer Than Brothers: Continued

Chapter One - Return to Hogwarts

.~.

_September 1, 1899_

“Hello, gorgeous.”

Albus’ eyes fluttered open as he recognized the sultry sound of his bondmate’s voice. 

“Morning, love.” Albus yawned as he shifted in Gellert’s arms. He doubted Gellert’s words were accurate, as his hair was always a tangled mess in the mornings, but he still appreciated the sentiment.

Over the summer, the bondmates had made Gellert’s bedroom their little love nest. Bathilda Bagshot had graciously agreed to host Albus this summer. Gellert’s great-aunt had taken custody of him last December after a long battle with Herr Grindelwald, Gellert’s infamously corrupt father. Albus had enjoyed the lazy summer months with Gellert where they could be relatively open about their relationship. Although he was looking forward to his new job, Albus wasn’t thrilled that he and Gellert would have to hide again at Hogwarts.

“Albus, we really should get up,” Gellert insisted.

“Just a few more minutes,” Albus pleaded. “I just want to stay here in your arms.”  
  
“Looks like I’ll have to try something else.” Gellert turned over and kissed Albus, his hand slowly trailing down Albus’ bare chest towards his groin. “Time to go, Professor Dumbledore.” Gellert stared at him with smoldering mismatched eyes as his hand brushed over Albus’ clothed groin.  
  
A blushing Albus moved away and sat up in bed. “Gellert! I told you not to call me that in bed. It’s weird. And we’ve no time for _that_ this morning.”  
  
“Sorry, liebling. I’m afraid you’ll have to get used to the title, as it’s the first day of school.” Gellert crawled out of bed. He grabbed Albus’ new pair of spectacles which were sitting on the end table. “Catch!”

Albus instinctively caught the glasses and put them on. He’d needed glasses for a while, and this summer Gellert had convinced him to buy some. His pair of half-moon spectacles magically adjusted to fix his eyesight and Albus could see much more clearly than before. Gellert no longer looked slightly blurred close up, which was more than worth the purchase.

“Now you look like a real professor,” Gellert said, giving a nod of approval. “Very sexy, love.”

Albus groaned. “Gellert! I was going for looking older, more studious. I want my students to respect me.” 

“It does make you look older,” Gellert assured him. He offered his hand to Albus. “Let’s go, love. The train leaves promptly at nine.”  
  
“When did you become the responsible one?” Albus asked as Gellert helped him out of bed. “I still can’t get over the fact that I’m technically sleeping with one of my students. I tried to think of a way to get around it. Perhaps you could have independent study during my class and have another professor privately tutor you in DADA because you’re so advanced, but that would just call too much attention to the situation. You’ll be in my sixth year DADA class and there’s nothing I can do about it.”  
  
Gellert rolled his eyes. “Albus, we have a soul bond and we’re basically married. I think the rules don’t really apply to us. Dippet knows and approves. Besides, last year you weren’t that concerned about breaking a few rules.”  
  
“I know, but this year things will be different. Unfortunately, since I’m your professor, we can’t spend as much time together as we did when I was a student. Also, you’re going to be a prefect and you’ll have duties that go along with that. Things are going to change whether we like it or not.”

“I don’t want them to.” Gellert sighed. “My last year at Hogwarts was the best time of my life. I don’t want this year to be any different.” 

“It could be a lot worse. At least we get to live in the same place,” said Albus as he changed out of his nightshirt and pulled on his new robe. Now that he was no longer a student, he didn’t have to wear a uniform to school. Instead, he’d chosen a rich burgundy robe with gold accents that he’d splurged on that summer at _Twilfitt and Tattings_. Gellert had insisted it looked good, the colors weren’t too flamboyant, and that it wouldn’t look out of place on a professor. Albus bought it on the spot.

Gellert’s expression softened. “That’s true. I suppose I should be grateful for that.”

Albus reached for his hairbrush and tried to tame his mess of auburn hair. He’d let it grow that summer and it was well below shoulder-length. “I’m afraid we must take extra precautions and that includes separate sleeping arrangements.”  
  
“You mean, you’re not letting me sleep with you?” Gellert looked horrified. “Why the hell not?”  
  
“As a professor, I’ll have my own quarters,” Albus reminded him. “It would be hard to explain what you were doing there at night if someone saw you enter.”  
  
“But Albus, I’ll have nightmares,” Gellert whined. “Who will be there to comfort me after I wake up, frightened and out of breath?”  
  
Albus gave him a knowing look. Gellert’s manipulations wouldn’t work on him this time. “You know just as well as I do that they haven’t been as bad or as frequent now that Professor Zartoza is helping you manage your visions.”

Gellert scowled.

“Come on. It won’t be that bad. I’m sure that after the first week, we’ll have adjusted to a new normal,” Albus predicted.  
  
“Are you going to ride the train?” Gellert hopefully asked as he pulled on his tie and straightened his Slytherin robes. “Occasionally, professors do.”  
  
Albus shook his head. “I don’t think that would be appropriate. I’ll apparate just outside Hogwarts grounds like the other teachers.”  
  
Gellert pouted. “But Professor Zartoza is riding the train.”

“Yes, to protect you,” Albus reminded him as he neatly tied his hair back with a small purple ribbon. He figured if anyone asked about his choice of color he could claim that Adalia had given it to him. “You don’t have Merlin’s divine protection from the Brotherhood on the train, just here and at Hogwarts. I’ll be fine if I apparate straight there.”  
  
“Why can’t you bring me along via side-along apparition?” Gellert tried.  
  
Albus clucked his tongue. “Because I can’t be seen playing favorites. Besides, the teachers have a staff meeting before the train arrives.”  
  
“But darling, I’ll miss you. Can you at least see me off at King’s Cross?” Gellert begged.  
  
“No.” Albus gave him an exasperated look. “It’s not like we’ll be separated long - I’ll see you tonight at school. I think you can handle it. But as always, when we’re parted, you can hold onto our pendant. Let that remind you of our eternal vow of forever.”

Gellert’s expression softened as he reached into his robe to stroke their silver diamond-shaped pendant, a physical manifestation of their blood pact. “I will.”

“Oh, you’ll need to take this.” Albus indicated a vial of potion on the dresser. “I already took mine. It will prevent us from having headaches while we’re apart.” This was one of the few downsides of having a soulbond. Albus hoped that once they consummated their relationship the headaches would stop, but that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon, not until Gellert came of age next January. But it was well worth it, getting to share thoughts and essences. Doing so really upped the intimacy factor of their relationship.  
  
“You could save us the trouble if you just rode the train,” Gellert complained.  
  
“Gellert, I need to show the students that I’m no longer one of them,” Albus said firmly. “Besides, you have Bianca and your other Slytherin friends to sit with. Last night, Bathilda told me she has a portkey prepared. The three of you will leave for King’s Cross at eight fifty.”  
  
“Three of us?” It dawned on Gellert who the third person was. “You mean I have to take the portkey with _Aberforth_?” Gellert wrinkled his nose. “He hates me.”  
  
Aberforth’s summer apprenticeship studying rare magical creatures with Professor Artemis Scamander had ended a few days before school started. Albus’ brother had reluctantly slept at Bathilda’s on the downstairs couch, as the Dumbledore home was uninhabitable as a result of the fire that killed Albus’ mother and sister. Aberforth was not comfortable knowing what was going on upstairs in Gellert’s bedroom but Albus could care less.  
  
“You hardly have to interact with him. I’m sure you can handle it.”

“Things are going to be really different this year, aren’t they?” Gellert said softly. 

“Yes,” Albus answered honestly. “But at least we’ll get to see each other every day. It will be alright, darling.” Albus pecked his bondmate on the lips before grabbing his trunk and heading downstairs.  
  
After downing the potion, Gellert grumbled to himself as he gathered his clothes and school supplies, hoping he’d be able to adapt to whatever challenges came his and Albus’ way.  
  
.~.

After saying goodbye to Bathilda and thanking her for all that she’d done for him that summer, Albus apparated just outside the protective wards around the castle. He crossed the stone viaduct bridge and approached the doors to the Great Hall, wondering how much this year would be different from the last. Hogwarts had felt like more of a home than Godric’s Hollow ever had. Albus hoped that that, at least, would remain the same.

Albus silently commanded the doors to move. They immediately responded to his magic and grated open. During his time at school, Albus had found that the castle seemed to be very attuned to his magic and had often used it to his advantage, mostly to get out of trouble.

Once he stepped inside the doorway, Adalia was waiting for him. “Albus, you’re here!” Adalia cried. She ambushed him with a hug which he eagerly returned. “I can’t believe my boyfriend going to be working with me for the rest of the year. This is the best!”  
  
“Hey, you.” Albus grinned as they pulled away. He kissed Adalia’s cheek and then led them off to an unoccupied corner, out of earshot from other teachers. Albus spied the rather uptight Professor Chemiste glaring at them. Albus didn’t give a fuck. This year, she didn’t have any power over him.

“Can you believe it? This year is going to be amazing.” Albus lowered his voice. “Gellert and Bianca will be here too. It will be just like old times. We might even be able to go on double dates when we visit Hogsmeade.”  
  
Adalia slightly frowned. “Yeah, they’ll be here, but Gellert and Bianca are students. We’ll be in a position of power over them. We’ll have to learn where the line is and not to cross it.”  
  
“I know it will be different, but I’m sure we can still have fun this year.” Albus’ eyes twinkled as he regarded his ‘girlfriend’. “Besides, I’m sure we can spend time with them after class.”

Adalia looked thoughtful. “I don’t know, Albus. Besides talking about an assignment or being in detention, did you ever spend time with a professor when you were a student?”

“Yes, all the time.”

“I never did.” Adalia stared critically at him. “Wait, something’s different about you… oh, you’re wearing glasses!”

“Do you like them?” Albus asked.

“They make you look very distinguished,” Adalia proclaimed. She smirked at him. “Do you really need them or are they just for show?”

“I really need them!” Albus frowned. “Do you really think I would wear glasses that I don’t-”  
  
“Ahem.” Armando Dippet clapped his hands twice, unknowingly cutting off Albus. The new headmaster had a neatly trimmed white beard and long curly white hair. He wore fine robes of dark blue accented with gold braiding. Albus really hoped Dippet was up to the job.

The other professors immediately stopped talking and turned their attention to the new headmaster. Adalia and Albus joined the group although they left a healthy amount of space between themselves and the older adults.

Albus prayed that the doubly centenarian Dippet would be better than the previous headmaster. Seeing as Phineas Nigellus Black had been the head of the Brotherhood, a shadowy organization plotting to control the world, the bar had been set exceptionally low. So far, Dippet was doing an outstanding job.  
  
“Welcome, staff!” Dippet beamed. “I’m sure that with your dedication, this fall semester of 1899 will be the best that Hogwarts has ever had! I see that most of us are here. Excellent! Our Divination Professor Zartoza had to ride on the train, but I’ll fill him in on the contents of the meeting tonight.”

Albus looked around the room at his new co-workers, most of who were at least middle-aged. 

Professor Scamander, Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Chemiste, Potions. Professor Pythagorea, Arithmancy. Professor Fortinbras, Charms. Professor Thatcher, Ancient Runes. Professor Binns, History of Magic, the only ghost on staff. Professor Leif, Herbology. Professor Emeric, Transfiguration. Madam Birch, Flying. Madam Thomas, Librarian. Professor Burbage, Muggle Studies. All of them had been his teacher at one point, save for Burbage as Albus had not taken Muggle Studies. 

Dippet glanced over at Albus and Adalia. “We have several new staff members this semester. As Professor Merrythought and Madam Dilys have retired, Albus Dumbledore will be teaching DADA, and Adalia Greengrass will fill the empty healer position. While they may be young, I assure you they are more than qualified to fulfill their new roles. Let’s give them a hand!”

Most of the professors enthusiastically applauded, especially Madam Thomas, but the sour-faced Professor Chemiste refrained. Albus wondered what the story was there, as he’d always gotten on with Chemiste, but he didn’t dwell on it.   
  
Dippet regarded his staff. “You should know I’ll be going by Professor Dippet,” he announced. “I’d rather not go by the headmaster title after what happened last year with Headmaster Black.”

The other teachers muttered darkly as they recalled why the change in staffing. Albus knew it was now public knowledge that Phineas Black had been a part of a child human trafficking operation. His estranged son, Orion, had been the one who’d implicated him to the Aurors but he’d been killed in the process. Orion’s death had been especially hard on Gellert for many reasons, one being they’d endured childhood trauma together at the hands of their pureblood fathers. 

Dippet and the others didn’t know that Phineas Black had been the head of the Brotherhood, but Albus and Gellert had discovered that for themselves when they were lured to Grindelwald Manor on false pretenses. Albus and Gellert had spied on Black, Herr Grindelwald, and eleven other pureblood men while they participated in a dark ritual. 

The boys had been discovered and were manipulated into making a blood pact, where they swore not to fight each other. (Gellert and Albus had also made a secret vow of forever in their minds during the ritual.) This pact was insurance so Albus couldn’t stop Gellert from starting a revolution that would have purebloods rule the world from on high. Black tried to trick Albus into rejecting Gellert by claiming that the Brotherhood had given them their soulbond and that it wasn’t legitimate. Albus hadn’t fallen for it and he professed his eternal love for Gellert, soulmate or not. 

What happened then was something Albus never could’ve predicted. Merlin, yes THE Merlin of legend had stopped time and appeared to the boys in non-corporeal form thanks to Albus’ ultimate declaration of love. Merlin admitted that he and his fellow ascended beings as a force for the light had gifted Albus and Gellert with their soulbond at birth. He hinted that a possible future where Albus and Gellert could eventually expose the Brotherhood’s dark agenda to the world. To protect them from the operatives of the Brotherhood, who could control minds from far distances, the boys would be given Merlin’s divine protection in Godric’s Hollow and Hogwarts while Gellert was still a student. What happened that night had been a lot for Albus and Gellert to process, but at least they had hope for their future together.  
  
Adalia hesitantly raised her hand. Albus was grateful for Adalia’s help last term as he and Gellert had gathered mounting evidence proving that the Brotherhood was real. Unfortunately, it was a long-term project which would take them years, if not decades to finish before they had enough evidence to go public.

Dippet called on her. “Yes, Miss Greengrass?”

“Sir, would it be possible for me to go by Healer Greengrass? I feel like Miss Greengrass doesn’t exactly convey a position of respect and I’m much too young to be a Madam.”  
  
Dippet gave her a small smile. “Of course. We’ll miss Madam Dilys this year but I know you’ll fill her shoes just beautifully.”

Adalia blushed. “I hope so, sir.”

“That goes for you too, Albus. Professor Merrythought was an excellent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but I know you’ve learned much from working closely with her. I expect great things from you, young man.”

“Yes, sir,” said Albus, projecting an aura of confidence that he didn’t quite feel. 

“Oh, please, call me Armando.” Dippet waved him off. “I’d prefer for all my staff to be on a first-name basis. It keeps things from feeling too formal. I may be over two hundred, but I like to think I’m young at heart.”

Professor Chemiste looked less than thrilled by that statement.

Albus thought it would take him a long time before he felt comfortable calling Professor Dippet or the others by their first name.

“As you all know, Professor Merrythought was head of Gryffindor House,” said Dippet. “I considered picking Albus as a replacement, but he’s so close in age to the students that I’ve chosen Professor Thatcher instead. The other heads of houses will remain the same.”

Albus was relieved he’d dodged that responsibility. He didn’t know Professor Thatcher that well, as he hadn’t needed any help outside of his class. However, Bianca had sung his praises, especially when he entrusted her class with helping to decode several ancient rune tablets before they were confiscated by the Ministry. 

“Now, this year we’ve got more breathing room this year than the last, as a Ministry operative won’t be looking over our shoulders now that Orion Black is gone, Merlin rest his soul.” 

He received a smattering of applause.

“I know the Sorting will begin soon, but before I dismiss you, we need to discuss Ulysses Gamp’s policy of criminalizing same-sex behavior.” Dippet’s expression was grim. “If you come across any such behavior in the students, send them directly to me before notifying the Ministry. As the headmaster of this school, I have the first say in determining their punishment. If possible, I’d like to handle those matters internally. The school received some bad press during and after Leonard Longbottom’s trial and I’d rather avoid all of that.” 

“Well said,” said Madam Thomas. 

Professor Scamander clapped her approval, but most of the other professors just looked uncomfortable. 

“Excellent, excellent. Does anyone have any questions?” Dippet asked.

No one spoke.

“Very well. The students will be arriving soon, led by Gamekeeper Ogg. I want you to give the first years a warm Hogwarts welcome!” Dippet beamed at his staff. “You’re dismissed.”

The professors started murmuring amongst themselves as they migrated over to the staff table in preparation for the feast. Albus and Adalia moved to follow them before Dippet called them back.

“Albus, Adalia, I’d like to speak with you two in my office for a moment.”

“Yes, sir,” said Albus. He exchanged a look with Adalia. Surely they couldn’t be in trouble already. The so-called couple followed Dippet, taking the stone spiral staircase up to the Headmaster’s office. When they came to a halt, Albus noticed that it was decorated much differently than it had been under Black. Gone was the elaborate mask collection and any subtle traces of pureblood supremacy. He heartily approved.

“Sir, what’s this about?” Albus asked.

“I just wanted to touch base with you both.” He nodded at Adalia. “Healer Greengrass, you were a student here over a year ago. Most of your friends have already graduated and those that remain have seen you in an assistant healer role last year. I assume you won’t be favoring the Gryffindors if you have to deal with several patients at once.”

“No, sir,” said Adalia. “I have plenty of experience choosing which person to treat first during my rotation at St. Mungo’s. Whoever has the most severe ailment is the person I heal first.”

“That’s good to hear,” said Dippet. He turned his gaze to Albus. “Albus, I’m a little more concerned about you.” Professor Dippet’s eyes connected with Albus and he felt like he was being scanned. “I know you have friends in the sixth and seventh year classes, especially in Gryffindor. I need to know you won’t be giving them any special treatment, especially when it comes to house points, discipline, and grades.”  
  
“Of course not, sir.” Albus squared his shoulders. “As a professor, I won’t be biased against any house, or any student for that matter.”

Dippet’s eyes glinted with amusement. “Not even Mister Grindelwald?”

Albus’ cheeks flushed. “Especially not Gellert.”  
  
“Good.” Dippet smiled. “Let’s talk living quarters. Healer Greengrass, as you’ve probably guessed, you will sleep in the healer’s quarters off the Hospital Wing so you’ll be easily accessible to your patients. Albus, you’ll have your own quarters near the Hospital Wing. I picked them especially for you. They used to be Professor Thatcher’s but I upgraded his room. They’re a little small, but I’m sure you can make it work.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” said Albus. He recalled sneaking into that very room once to play a prank on April Fool’s Day. It was indeed a small room. Albus wondered if he would ever find a way to sneak Gellert inside his quarters at night. But that posed a moral conundrum - should he even allow it? What if they were caught? He didn’t want a repeat of last semester when Bianca’s older sister Nadia Nott had caught them in an intimate act and turned them in, thankfully without consequences. 

“Have you started on your lesson plans?” Dippet asked.

“Oh yes, I’m prepared for the next two weeks,” Albus assured him. “I plan to stay ahead of the game. Although I’ll admit, Professor Merrythought gave me all of her notes. I’ll be incorporating some of her suggestions along with my own. However, I did have a question for you. I was thinking that as long as my students do the reading, we could spend the first part of class having a discussion about it. Then we’d be free to spend the rest of the class practicing the spell of the day. I believe in DADA, students learn best by doing.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Dippet heartily approved. “But if they don’t do the reading, you’ll have to lecture, I’m afraid.”

“I’m prepared to do so, but I’m hoping that won’t be the case,” said Albus. “I always did the readings for DADA – I found the background information around the spells fascinating. Besides, the chapters in the textbook aren’t that long. I don’t anticipate any problems.”

Dippet raised his eyebrows. “I see.”

“What?” Albus frowned.

Dippet chuckled. “You’ll find out soon enough. Dismissed.”

.~.

As Albus followed Adalia down the staircase, he realized that he’d have to convince most of the staff that he was unbiased. If Dippet brought it up, it must be on the other professors’ minds as well. No matter, Albus would show them. 

When they reached the Great Hall, Albus sat next to Adalia on the far-left side of the staff table. By that time, all the students save for the first years had arrived and were sitting at their respective tables. Albus scanned the Slytherin table and found Gellert seated close to the staff table. Their gazes caught and Gellert innocently batted his eyes at Albus, even as he had his arm draped around Bianca. 

//You look rather delectable, love.// Gellert thought.

//Thanks. Flattery will get you everywhere.// Albus shot him a subtle wink. //Where’s your prefect badge?//

Gellert mentally shuddered. //I’m not wearing that thing. It would devastate my reputation. How’d your meeting go?//

//Fine.// Albus replied. //Let’s keep the chatter to a minimum, I need to look like I’m paying attention.// 

//Got it.// Gellert agreed. 

As much as Albus loved talking to Gellert with his mind, it did get distracting at times. He realized he should probably institute a ‘no thought-speech during his classes’ rule. 

Albus turned his attention to Professor Pythagorea as she led the line of first years through the middle of the tables. They stopped in front of the staff table. Professor Pythagorea cleared her throat. “Before we begin, Professor Dippet would like to say a few words.”

Professor Dippet entered the hall by a little-used side door, apparently to make an entrance. He walked with the energy of a much younger man. “Good evening, students!” He gave them a small bow. “Welcome to Hogwarts.”

Albus was surprised but pleased when Professor Dippet appeared. Headmaster Black had always skipped the Sorting ceremony, claiming he had administrative duties that took precedence.

“I have a few announcements,” Dippet began. “First years, please note that the Forbidden Forest bordering the castle is just what it sounds like - forbidden.” He laughed at his own joke. 

Albus’ lips twitched at the lame joke although no one else seemed to think it was funny.

“Also, our Caretaker, Mr. Carpe, has asked me to remind you that you might find yourselves hanging by your thumbs in the dungeon if you are caught out of bed after hours.” Dippet gave an exaggerated wink but the first years still looked horrified. 

Albus glanced back at Carpe, who was looking rather menacing. He’d tried to steer clear of the cantankerous caretaker when he’d been a student. Rancorous Carpe was usually accompanied by his pet Doberman Pinscher, Mr. Nibbles, who would alert Carpe if any students were out of bed after curfew. Carpe also seemed to have a personal vendetta with Peeves the poltergeist. For that, Albus couldn’t blame him. 

“When I call your name, please come forward to be sorted into your house.” Professor Pythagorea pulled a scroll out of her robe pocket. “Rebekah Abbott.”

Rebekah slowly walked up and sat on the sorting stool. She looked familiar to Albus although he’d never seen her before. Professor Pythagorea placed the worn, oversized Sorting Hat on her head, which jumped to life. Seconds later, the hat declared,

“Hufflepuff.” 

Rebekah looked relieved. She took a seat at the Hufflepuff table and was warmly welcomed.

Albus realized the reason why Rebekah had looked so familiar was due to her older sister. He hadn’t known that Anna Abbott had a much younger sibling. Anna had been one of the members of his secret club that was a safe space for students who were attracted to people of the same sex. Unfortunately, Anna and some others of the club had graduated, including Selene Lovegood, Arcturus Penn, and Nico Flamel. He still had Gellert, Bianca, Myrddin Wylt, and Priyesh Patil, enough members to continue the meetings.

Albus zoned out a little as he imagined adding to his club as he learned of more students that fit the criteria. 

“Joshua Fawley.”

Albus’ attention was piqued. Fawley was one of the sacred twenty-eight pureblood families. He hadn’t found any evidence that they might be connected to the Brotherhood, certainly not at the top level. But Gellert had mentioned that the Brotherhood had many tiers. Some low-tiered members weren’t even aware of the true nature of the secret society’s dark agenda. As far as he knew, the Fawleys were a well-to-do wealthy pureblood family but that didn’t mean they were a part of the Brotherhood. 

“Slytherin.”

The Slytherin table exploded, as they were surely glad to gain a member of such an influential pureblood family. 

At that moment, Albus reluctantly admitted to himself that he was really going to have to work on his personal bias against Slytherins. The Slytherin head boy a year before him, Yaxley, had reported two boys that had been caught in a compromising position. Leonard Longbottom had been sentenced to a year in Azkaban while Beauxbatons exchange student Pierre Rosier had gotten off scot free, in some part due to his pureblood status. As Youth Representative to the Wizengamot, Albus had been instrumental in getting Leonard out of prison. He and Gellert had also rescued him from St. Mungo’s hospital where he was to receive conversion therapy to ‘fix’ his perversion. Thanks to Albus’ doing, Leonard now lived in Paris with Nicholas Flamel and had a chance to start over. He'd changed his name to Aurelius, an apt name for the apprentice of an alchemist.

Albus’ notorious enemy, Mercury Flint, had also been in Slytherin. Although they’d patched things up between them at the end of last term, Albus still didn’t have many warm feelings towards Slytherins, although Gellert and Bianca were exceptions. 

Albus stared at the Gryffindor table, reminiscing about the good times he’d shared with his best friend Elphias Doge as more first years were sorted. Some of the names were familiar, some were not. All would be his students. 

“Rian Lupin.”  
  
Albus knew that last name. He watched as Rian shuffled up to the front of the hall and took a seat on the Sorting stool. Professor Pythagorea placed the Sorting Hat on the nervous first year’s head. Albus wondered if he’d be placed in the same house as his older brother, Romulus. Poor Romulus had been the subject of teasing for having several effeminate tendencies. Albus had been keeping a close watch on that in case the teasing escalated into bullying, for which he had zero tolerance.  
  
The hat didn’t take long to decide. “Better be... Gryffindor!”  
  
Albus clapped along with the other teachers but he might’ve clapped a little bit more enthusiastically for the Gryffindor. Before he took a seat at the Gryffindor table, Rian looked right at Albus. _Perhaps he’s already heard of me._ Albus gave him a subtle wink and Rian’s eyes widened before sitting next to his brother.

“Aldebaran Penn.”

Albus was certain this boy would end up in Gryffindor. Aldebaran’s older brother Arcturus was one in a long line of Penns who had been Gryffindors.

Everyone present, Albus included, looked shocked as the hat proclaimed, “Ravenclaw.” 

Albus hoped the boy wouldn’t be ribbed too much about his assigned house. Perhaps it was for the best. Since he’d been put in a different house, Aldebaran might not be compared as much to his brother who’d been a popular Quidditch star. Albus knew that it had been difficult for Aberforth, being sorted into the same house as his star student brother, where the comparisons inevitably arose. Also, Arcturus’ secret boyfriend Myrddin Wylt was in Ravenclaw. Albus knew Myrddin would certainly be an excellent role model for Aldebaran.  
  
As he watched the rest of the students were sorted, Albus realized that first year might be the easiest class for him to command, as they’d never known him as a Hogwarts student. _I wonder if I’ll have a favorite class?_ If Albus was honest with himself, he knew it would probably be Gellert's.

The Sorting ceremony finally ended after Bastiana Zabini was sorted into Slytherin. But Dippet wasn’t quite finished. 

“We have several new staff members this year,” Dippet announced. “Healer Adalia Greengrass will be working in the Hospital Wing. Also, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Albus Dumbledore. They are both outstanding in their field. Professor Dumbledore, Healer Greengrass, please stand.”

Albus and Adalia stood up to a round of applause. They glanced at each other and smiled before sitting back down. 

Dippet took a seat in the headmaster’s elaborate golden chair. Albus fixated on the two small obelisks on either side and tried not to think of Headmaster Black. 

“Let the feast begin!”

The food appeared the moment Dippet stopped talking, which awed the first years. Albus dug right in, happy to enjoy Hogwarts’ excellent food. The house elves always outdid themselves for the start of term feast and Albus enjoyed the fruits of their labors. During the meal, he spoke with several of the professors who congratulated him on his post. However, some just gave him skeptical looks. Once again, Albus vowed to show them all tomorrow.

.~.

After the feast ended, Albus headed towards his quarters to unpack. Along the way, he walked past the DADA classroom, which was closed but there was light coming from inside. He could sense Gellert’s energy on the other side of the door. Albus carefully cracked the door and listened in on the first prefect meeting, flooded with memories from the previous year.  
  
“Hello, all! As most of you know, I’m Myrddin Wylt, your new Head Boy.”  
  
“And I’m Susie Bones, your new Head Girl.”  
  
“Although I enjoyed last year as a prefect very much, this year we’ll be doing things a little differently,” Albus heard Myrddin say. “Even though Susie and I are in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, we won’t be favoring any house. We will be working together as a team to make decisions for everyone’s benefit. All duties will be distributed equally. Each house will have the same number of prefects. Everyone’s contribution will be valued, no matter what house you are in. We believe that inter-house cooperation is vital to the success of-”  
  
Albus stepped away, having heard enough. Last year as Head Boy, he’d heavily favored Gryffindors and hadn’t been overly welcoming to the Slytherins. He’d also been on terrible terms with Nadia Nott, the head girl. _Myrddin is a better man than I_. 

He continued down the corridor, climbed a few staircases, and passed by the Hospital Wing before finally coming upon his quarters. There wasn’t much to the room. It had a twin bed, a dresser with a mirror, a small wardrobe and an even smaller desk with an old chair. Albus’ trunk was sitting beside the bed. He pointed his wand at the trunk, which opened. Soon his belongings flew into their proper place. 

Albus took a seat at his new desk. He found a piece of parchment waiting for him which listed his schedule.

_Monday – Slytherin/Gryffindor Tuesday – Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw (Etc. houses alternate days.)_

_9 AM – Seventh year_

_10 AM – Sixth year_

_11 AM – Fifth year_

_12 PM - Lunch_

_1 PM – First year_

_2 PM – Second year_

_3 PM – Third year_

_4 PM– Fourth year_

Albus wasn’t thrilled that seventh year Slytherin/Gryffindor combination was to be his first class. He’d rather have a few classes under his belt before presiding over a group of students only one year younger than him. 

His second class of Slytherin and Gryffindor sixth years contained Aberforth, which didn’t help lift his confidence that he could maintain control of the class. Aberforth had blamed Albus for Kendra and Ariana’s recent deaths and it would be the perfect opportunity for him to get revenge. Thankfully, Gellert was also in that class, who would surely help him keep order. 

Albus decided whoever had made the brilliant decision that the Gryffindors and Slytherins must be in class at the same time needed to die a most painful death.

The young professor took this time to review his lesson plans, which were extremely detailed. The first day back would be determining how much his students had remembered from the previous year. His actual lessons would start on Tuesday and he couldn’t wait to get started.

He glanced over at a wizarding picture that was sitting on his desk. It was a picture of his smiling family when they were still whole. Albus still missed his father but it was the wound of recently losing his mother and sister that still smarted. Although Albus wasn’t responsible for Ariana losing control of her magic when those Imperius'd muggles had set fire to the Dumbledore home, it was his association with Gellert that had made Herr Grindelwald orchestrate their deaths. Unfortunately, Aberforth knew that all too well. He and Gellert used to be on decent terms but Aberforth truly hated Gellert now. They were also in the same classes, which greatly concerned Albus. There was no telling what his brother might do...

There was a knock at the door, startling Albus out of his ruminations. Albus reached out with his magic and immediately recognized Gellert’s essence just outside. He opened the door and quickly ushered Gellert inside. Albus cast ‘Colloportus’ on the door, just to be safe. He reminded himself to add protective wards around his door along with a password.

Gellert snorted as he looked around. “Could they have given you a tinier room?”

“It’s not much but it suits me fine,” Albus assured him. “Professor Dippet insisted that I take these quarters. I’m assuming because I’m the youngest teacher. Did anyone see you come this way?”  
  
“Nope.” Gellert walked over to the bed and stretched out on it. “If we rearrange the furniture, we can enlarge the bed so it’s more comfortable.” Gellert patted the spot beside him.

Albus sat down next to him and entwined their hands, appreciating the loving touch that only his bondmate could provide. “How was the prefect meeting?”  
  
“Boring. I’ve got patrol duty twice a week. Myrddin’s not going to be half as fun as you were last year, though he's certainly more mature. You know, Albus, your room’s not too far from the Hospital Wing where I’ll be sleeping,” Gellert pointed out. “I could easily sneak in here at night.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to sleep in the dorm with the Slytherin boys this year?” Albus asked. “I thought you hated the Hospital Wing.” 

Gellert hadn’t exactly had the best experience last year with the Hospital Wing. The Brotherhood had been controlling his mind from a distance, prompting strange outbursts that made Madam Dilys, Adalia, and even Albus believe Gellert had a mental illness. On the healer’s orders, Gellert had been confined to the Hospital Wing ‘for his own good’. His and Albus’ relationship greatly suffered until Albus finally found out the truth that the Brotherhood was very real and that Gellert was being psychically abused. Luckily, the horrible story had a happy ending. However, there were some days where Albus thought he’d never forgive himself for dismissing Gellert’s admittedly farfetched claims that the Brotherhood was real and unknowingly causing the abuse to continue. 

“I do. But I hate those boys more, as most of them believe in pureblood supremacy bullshit. I can’t be around that. Well, what do you think?” Gellert asked.  
  
Albus shook his head. “I think it’s too risky. Other students will inevitably be staying in the Hospital Wing overnight and they might notice you were missing. Besides, my quarters are right off one of the main corridors.”  
  
“Some things are worth the risk,” Gellert countered.  
  
Albus quickly weighed the pros and cons and settled on a major con. “Gellert, if you were caught, you would be tried as a minor because you are underage. But if I were caught with you, I’d be thrown in Azkaban without a second thought. A male Hogwarts professor having an affair with one of his male students? They’d lock me up for life. Is that worth it to you?”  
  
Gellert looked appalled. “Of course not. But I don’t think we should just give up on finding a safe solution. What if I could shapeshift into someone else? Adalia perhaps? That wouldn’t look too suspicious, as you’re supposedly courting. I can hold my form for half a day, I’ve been practicing.”

“I don’t know,” Albus worried. “I could still get in trouble even if it was Adalia sneaking in. Professor Chemiste looked like she was about to have a coronary when she saw me kiss Adalia’s cheek earlier today.”

“Maybe you and Adalia could pretend to get engaged?” Gellert suggested. “That might get her and any others off your back.”

Albus winced. “That’s an enormous lie. I’m not so sure I want to do that. Besides, we’d have to convince Adalia and Bianca to go along with it. Surely there’s another way.”

Gellert’s expression darkened. “Bianca and Adalia have it easy. If they want privacy, they can use Adalia’s room. Adalia isn’t Bianca’s teacher. No one would bat an eyelash if Healer Greengrass spent time after hours with a female student.”

Albus sighed. “Don’t take this out on our friends. Our situation isn’t their fault.”

Gellert blew out a long breath. “Sorry. I’m just frustrated – in more ways than one.” He lay down and pulled Albus into his strong embrace. Albus felt a familiar sensation of being poked in the back.

“Are you telling me we’ll have to live without this for four months?” Gellert asked, his warm breath tickling Albus’ ear. 

Albus shivered. “I hope not. Gell, I don’t want us to lose our intimate moments any more than you do - I just want us to be safe. I’d never forgive myself if an impulsive decision I made caused us to be separated forever. The emotional and physical consequences of bondmates being separated would be horrific.”

“I know,” Gellert whispered. He gently ran his fingers through Albus’ hair. “You’re thinking long term and I’m thinking of the immediate present. Shocker.”

Albus chuckled. “I know you like to live in the moment but you have plans for the future too. You want to expose the Brotherhood as much as I do, if not more.”

“Mmm.” Gellert kissed Albus’ hair. “I can’t get enough of you. If I can’t be with you like this, I don’t want to think about what would happen to my mental state. Our bond is wonderful, as is the mental closeness, but without your touch I might just wither up and die.”

Albus sighed. He knew that while Gellert had a flair for the dramatic, he seemed serious about this. If he was truly honest with himself, Albus knew he wouldn’t do so well either not being able to hold Gellert, much less sharing other intimate pleasures. 

“I’ve got it!” Gellert exclaimed after a few minutes. “We can get Myrddin to escort me here. He’s Head Boy, he can go anywhere in the castle at any time. If I’m with him, that courtesy will be extended to me. Myrddin knows we’re together, so we wouldn’t have to pretend otherwise.”

“That could work,” Albus mused. “But it’s not a long-term solution. Someone would surely catch on after a while.” He glanced down at his gold pocket watch, which had been his father’s. “Looks like it’s almost curfew. You don’t want to be caught out of bed on your first day back.”

“I could think of a professor that could get me out of trouble if I was caught,” Gellert said slyly.

“Not tonight, love,” Albus said firmly. “You can’t stay here.”

“Fine.” Gellert heaved a dramatic sigh as he extricated himself from Albus. “I’ll just sulk back to the Hospital Wing and sleep in one of those uncomfortable beds _all by myself_.”

“You’ll live.” Albus stood up and pulled Gellert in for a passionate kiss. “Take that with you and remember it when you’re alone in bed.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to suck me off first?” Gellert teased.

“I’m not in the mood.” Albus’ voice had an edge to it.

“Ah.” Gellert didn’t look phased. Instead, he rested their foreheads together and the bond pleasantly hummed. He sent Albus a mental wave of love. “You’ll do great tomorrow.”

Albus blushed at Gellert’s perception. “Is it that obvious?” 

Gellert smiled. “Only to me. Don’t worry, darling. If all else fails, you can just give everyone detention with Carpe.”

Albus chuckled. “I hope it doesn’t come to that.”

“Just be yourself, Albus. You were born to teach.” Gellert looked at Albus with such tenderness and awe it made Albus’ chest hurt. “You have a gift that very few people have, where you can reach students and really inspire them. Remember, Dippet has confidence in you, as do I.”

“Thanks. You always know what to say to make me feel better.” Albus reached for Gellert, who pulled him close. He basked in the warmth of Gellert’s arms. “We’ll find a way to keep this, Gell. Somehow, we will.”

“I hope so, Albie.” Gellert kissed Albus cheek and pulled away. “’Night, sweetheart. If you need me, I’m only a thought away.” 

“’Night,” Albus echoed. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Always.” Gellert blew Albus a kiss before strolling out the door. 

Albus looked longingly at the door. He decided that getting through this term without Gellert’s touch was simply not an option. He sincerely hoped a safe solution would present itself. After all, help at Hogwarts was always given to those who asked for it. That had certainly been true last year.

He back onto his bed and groaned as worries about teaching played over and over in his head. Without Gellert’s familiar warm presence, it took him several hours to fall asleep.

.~.

End Chapter 1


	2. First Day Of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus' first day as a professor goes terribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your continued interest in CTB! I'm enjoying adding to my little Grindeldore adventure series. This chapter honestly could've been called Albus' Nightmare. You'll see what I mean. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

Chapter Two: First Day of School

.~.

Albus woke to the jingling of his father’s pocket watch, yanking him out of a dream involving a naked Gellert. He groaned at the abrupt awakening. “Accio watch.” The watch fell neatly into his hand and he stopped the alarm. _Today’s the first day of school._ He slowly got out of bed and began his morning routine. After putting his pajamas away, Albus pulled on his crimson robe and black boots. At Gellert’s urging, he’d bought some over the summer. They boosted his confidence, something he desperately needed today.

For the finishing touch, Albus put on his silver half-moon glasses. He critically stared at himself in the mirror. _Hello there, Professor Dumbledore._

Albus frowned, still not used to the new title. Except for the glasses, Albus didn’t look one bit different than he had in seventh year. Was he really old enough to teach? Albus had thought about it over the summer and concluded that Dippet wouldn’t have offered him the job unless he felt Albus was up to it. He took a deep breath and steeled himself. He could do this. He was prepared. He had experience as an aide. Surely teaching couldn’t be much different than that. 

He heard a rapt knock at the door. Albus opened it to find Adalia outside.

“C’mon,” said Adalia, taking Albus by the arm. “You’re needed in the Hospital Wing.”

Albus looked at her in alarm. “What’s wrong? Is Gellert alright?”

Adalia evaded his eyes. “You’ll see.”

Albus tried contacting Gellert through the bond but there was no answer. After grabbing his briefcase filled with notes, he ran after Adalia and rushed into the hospital wing, which was empty. 

“In here.” Adalia ushered Albus into the healer’s office where Gellert was waiting. To Albus’ great relief, Gellert seemed fine. 

“You didn’t answer over the bond,” said Albus. He frowned. “I was worried, Gell. What was all the rush?”

“This.” Much to Albus’ surprise, Gellert took Albus into his arms and kissed him hard.

“You have ten minutes. I’ll guard the exit,” Adalia called out as Albus melted into the kiss, stopping only to remove his glasses. The door closed and suddenly Albus was alone with his bondmate.

Gellert quickly cast a silencing charm, just in case. 

A bolt of arousal coursed through Albus and he maneuvered Gellert against the wall. They surged together, with Gellert cupping the back of his bondmate’s head. Albus deepened the kiss, leading to a full-on snogging session. The young professor’s mind was filled with bliss and his worries flew away. It was just him and Gellert, in their own little world. Albus wished it could never end, but he knew their time was limited. With great reluctance, he pulled away after a time.

“That was lovely.” Albus stared at Gellert, starry-eyed. Even after a year of being in a relationship, Albus was still madly in love with his bondmate.

Gellert smiled. “It was, wasn’t it?”

“What was I summoned for? Not that I’m complaining.” Albus grinned as Gellert intertwined their hands.

Gellert’s eyes glinted mischievously. “Do I need a reason to make out with my bondmate?” 

“Not at all. I really needed that,” Albus admitted. “You seem rather enthusiastic this morning.”

“Of course I am. My bondmate’s going to be my teacher. You have to admit, that’s pretty hot.” Gellert winked.

Albus groaned. “You're never going to let that go, are you? Oh, I meant to bring this up yesterday but now’s good. I don’t want you to use the bond when I’m teaching.”

“Very well,” Gellert grumbled. “I suppose I can’t fault you for that. I can be _very_ distracting.”

“That’s an understatement.” Albus smiled fondly at Gellert. “Especially when you send explicit images over the bond. Normally it would be fine but now that my role has changed…”

“Say no more.” Gellert caressed Albus’ cheek. “I’ll do whatever I can to support you. How are you feeling this morning, love?”

“After that? Amazing. I feel ready,” Albus assured him. “To teach, I mean.”

“You _are_ ready.” Then Gellert frowned. “You’re not going to make us read the textbook in class, are you? I hate it when teachers make us do that.” He made an icky face. “They’ve no imagination.”

“I hate it too,” said Albus. “Don’t worry, I’ve got other plans than reading the textbook. I just hope I can keep control of the students.”

“Just do your best and that will be enough. Knock ‘em dead.” Gellert chuckled as Albus raised his eyebrows. “Figuratively. Don’t actually kill anyone.” He patted Albus’ arm. “Let’s go, professor.”

.~.

Albus made Gellert wait a few minutes after him before leaving the Hospital Wing so it wouldn’t look like they left together. The young teacher entered the Great Hall and automatically made his way over to his usual seat at the Gryffindor table before he realized his mistake. 

Albus played it off and kept walking with no one the wiser. He headed for the staff table, which was already almost full. He took a seat next to Adalia at the end of the table and filled his plate with waffles, his favorite Hogwarts breakfast. 

“I can’t believe it’s our first day.” In between bites, Albus tried to engage Adalia in conversation, but she barely said a word in response.

“You alright, dear?” Albus asked.

Adalia shrugged one shoulder. “I guess so. I’m a little nervous.”

“I’m not surprised,” said Albus. “Anyone, including me, would feel nervous the first day on the job. But you’ve worked at St. Mungo’s for sixth months, and you worked here a semester before that. You’ve got a lot of hours under your belt.”

 _But I don’t_ , Albus realized. He’d never taught a class by himself before – he’d only assisted Professor Merrythought and he helped run Dueling Club. Albus tried not to dwell on that fact. Last year he was immensely popular amongst the students and they usually did as he asked. _How different could it be?_

“Yes, but before I always had a senior healer that I could go to if I had a question or I needed help,” Adalia fretted. “What if I make a mistake? No offense, Albus, but if you make a mistake in class, you won’t ruin someone’s life. If I don’t complete a medical procedure correctly, I could seriously harm someone.”

“Madam Dilys is living in Hogsmeade,” Albus reminded her. “You can always owl her.”

“True.” Adalia still looked worried.

“Whatever happens, just stay calm,” Albus instructed. “I know you know how to keep your head in an emergency. But more than likely, you’ll probably just have bumps and bruises on the first day.” 

“I hope you’re right.”

“I’m Albus Dumbledore, I’m always right.” He winked at her.

Adalia snorted. “Gellert’s enormous ego is rubbing off on you.”

Albus lowered his voice so no one else could hear. He glanced to his right, but Professor Thatcher wasn’t paying any attention to them. He winked at his ‘girlfriend’. “We moved past rubbing off months ago.”

Adalia groaned. “I so did not need to know that.”

“Sorry. It was a perfect setup for an innuendo.” Albus grinned. “Are you and Bianca doing well in that department?”

“Very well, thank you,” said Adalia, but she didn’t elaborate. 

“I’m glad to hear it.” Albus placed a hand on her shoulder. “I want you and Bianca to be as happy as Gellert and I.”

“We’re very happy. But…” Adalia looked apologetic. “Sorry we’ve got it easier than you and Gellert. I can easily spend time with Bianca after hours without anyone getting the wiser. I know it’s different for two boys, especially one who is a professor.”

Albus gave a dejected sigh. “Yeah, it’s going to be hard. We’ve yet to find a completely safe way for Gellert to sneak into my room at night. He considered shapeshifting into you, but I’m not sure if I like that idea. Surely we can think of something else.”

Albus finished his waffle. As he took a drink of pumpkin juice, Albus felt a familiar sensation in his mind. 

//How’s my favorite professor?// Gellert glanced at Albus from across the room. He was sitting next to Bianca at the Slytherin table surrounded by other girls.

//Hi, love. I’m just about to leave.//

//Good luck. I just wanted to remind you how much I love you.//

A tiny dreamy smile crossed Albus’ face until Adalia nudged him in the arm, causing him to sober. //Love you too.//

Gellert went silent, for which Albus was thankful. He watched as the staff filed out of the Great Hall, presumably to set up their classrooms.

Albus stood up to leave but someone took his arm.

“Good luck today, Albus,” said Professor Pythagorea. “If Galatea were here, she would say it, but I hope it means the same coming from me. I know you’ll make an excellent teacher.” 

“Thank you.” Albus smiled at her. “I’ve got all my lessons mapped out. I feel prepared.”

Pythagorea chuckled. “Uh huh. Just don’t get too discouraged if the first few days don’t turn out like you planned.”

“I won’t,” Albus promised, wondering what she meant by that. 

Adalia quickly appeared at his side and they headed towards his classroom. After wishing her luck, Albus stepped inside his favorite classroom in the entire castle, which was his now. He had plenty of happy memories here with his Gryffindor friends as they tried to master new spells. 

He glanced up at the massive dragon skeleton hanging from the ceiling. Albus remembered his father talking about how the same skeleton had been in the DADA classroom when he was a boy. He wondered what Percival Dumbledore would have to say if he knew his eighteen year-old son was now the DADA teacher. Albus imagined he’d be proud. 

The young professor approached the teacher’s desk. He placed his carefully planned notes on the desk and tried out the chair. From this vantage point, Albus could easily see the whole classroom. _I could get used to this._

Albus flicked his hand and ‘Professor Dumbledore’ appeared on the chalkboard in neat cursive script. He approached the shelves in the back and found the seventh year Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts textbooks. He placed one on every desk. Albus looked down at the author – Galatea Merrythought. He felt a wave of nostalgia, remembering all the good times he’d spent with his favorite professor. If he did half as good of a job as her, Albus would consider himself a success. He took a seat behind his desk and opened the drawers, which were mostly empty. The bottom left drawer was full of miscellaneous items that Albus would need to sort through after his last class.

The seventh years slowly trickled into the room and took their seats, talking amongst themselves. Albus glanced at the clock and waited until it struck nine. His heart started to race as he prayed that he could pull this off.

_Showtime._

“Ahem.” Albus cleared his throat. “It’s time for class to start.” The students gradually stopped talking and turned their attention to him. “Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I’m looking forward to working with you all. As I’m sure you know, seventh year will be your most challenging. This year, you’ll be preparing for your N.E.W.T.s which you’ll take at the end of next term. I suggest you study hard, as your test scores will greatly impact your future job prospects.” He glanced around the room and found every desk to be occupied. “It looks like you’re all here. Now, let’s start with a quiz, shall we?” Albus’ eyes twinkled as all the students groaned. “Don’t worry, it’s not for a grade. I just want to see how much you remember from last year.”

He passed out the quizzes. Soon, the scratching of quills filled the room. One by one, the students put their quills down. When only a few students were still writing, Albus noticed one of the Slytherin boys in the back row passing a note to one of his female housemates. He had to nip this in the bud.

“Mr. Parkinson, are you passing notes in my class?” Albus asked pointedly, causing all the students to look at the boy in question.

“Er.” Patrick Parkinson blushed. 

Albus held out his hand and wandlessly called the note to him. He opened it and read aloud. “Dear Drea, would you like to visit Madam Puddifoot’s tea shop with me during our upcoming trip to Hogsmeade? I promise I will make it worth your while. Yours truly, Patrick. Heart. Winky face. Heart.” 

The class snickered. 

Albus sighed, crumpled the note, and tossed it into the nearby bin. “Five points from Slytherin. Mr. Parkinson, as fascinating as your personal life is, please refrain from making it a part of my class. Are we clear?”

Patrick nodded.

“Good. Now, kindly exchange parchments with the person next to you and we’ll grade these. If you’re not finished, that’s alright – just grade what you have.”

The students obeyed although many of the Slytherins were giving him dark looks. 

“Alright. Number one - what is the spell for shielding?” Albus asked.

No one said anything.

Albus raised his eyebrows. “That would be ‘Protego’. Number two - what is the name of a creature that is a dead body that’s been reanimated?” This time Albus decided to call on someone. “Miss Finnegan?”

Saorise Finnegan colored. “Um, a zombie?”

“Not quite. The answer is an inferius, inferi as the singular form. They are essentially raised from the dead. Necromancy is involved when they are reanimated,” Albus elaborated. “Zombies, however, have souls and therefore-”

“Hic.” Bartholomew Zabini covered his mouth and turned red. 

Albus blinked as he turned his attention to the Slytherin boy. “Mr. Zabini, do you have something to say?”

“No, er… Hic. Hic. Hiccup! Hic hiccup hic HIC HIC HIC!” 

All the Gryffindors snickered as poor Bartholomew was plagued with hiccups. Albus knew this was no accident, especially when Malik Shacklebolt and Septimus Weasley high-fived each other at the back of the classroom. Albus had been good friends with Malik’s older brother. As far as he knew, Malik didn’t have a reputation for acting out. 

“Zabini, Hospital Wing,” said Albus. “Healer Greengrass will sort you out.” Bartholomew gave him a grateful look as he ran out of the room, hiccupping all the way. 

“Shacklebolt! Weasley!” Albus said sharply, grabbing the boys’ attention. “Did you give Mr. Zabini a Hiccough Sweet?”

The boys looked at each other and smirked. 

“Yes, sir,” said Septimus. 

“May I ask why?” Albus enquired.

“He’s a Slytherin. He deserved it. Do I need another reason?”

“I see,” Albus said calmly. “Then I have no choice but to take five points from Gryffindor… each, for disrupting my class.”

“What?” Septimus squawked. 

A look of betrayal appeared on Malik’s face. “Albus, you can’t-”

“It’s _Professor_ Dumbledore,” Albus cut him off. “And unless you stop talking, I’ll take away more.” 

The boys grew silent, but they glared daggers at Albus. The other Gryffindors didn’t look pleased either. In fact, almost all the students looked annoyed, even Priyesh Patil. Albus glanced at Bianca, the only person in the class that wasn’t shooting him a dirty look. She gave him an apologetic smile. 

Albus should’ve expected that the Gryffindors would try to test him to see how far they could get without repercussions. Albus took no pleasure in docking house points from his former house, but they’d given him no choice. Did they really think that he would favor them and allow them to misbehave in his class? Apparently so.

Albus tried to get his bearings. “No, where were we? Ah yes. Question three…” 

Albus went over all the review questions but getting the students to participate was like pulling teeth. The only person who volunteered to answer was Bianca, but he couldn’t call on her every time. As soon as they finished going over the quiz, Albus decided to change things up. 

“Alright. Let’s try practicing the spells we learned last year. Perhaps it will come back to you.”

Albus had the students move the desks to the side so they could have room to practice. However, the students lacked their usual enthusiasm as they demonstrated their lackluster attempts at reviewing spells from sixth year. 

Both Albus and the students kept glancing at the clock. Eventually, ten ‘til nine rolled around signaling the end of class. The students gathered their things and began to leave the classroom before Albus formally dismissed him. 

“Be sure to read chapter one in your textbook. We’ll be discussing it in depth tomorrow,” he called after them.

Bianca lingered behind after the last students left. 

“Thanks for helping me,” said Albus as she approached the teacher’s desk.

“Of course.” Bianca smiled warmly. “I’ll do all I can to support you.”

“How bad was it?” Albus asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

She gave him a sympathetic smile, patted his arm, and left. Bianca was one of those people who if she didn’t have something nice to say, she didn’t say anything at all. Her silence spoke volumes. 

_Well, that could’ve gone better._

As Albus rearranged the desks, he didn’t think anything could be worse than teaching seventh year. He was dead wrong.

.~.

Minutes later, the sixth years started to come in. Albus couldn’t help but notice when Gellert sauntered into the room and took a seat in the front row. Gellert briefly locked eyes with Albus but gave no other signal he was acknowledging his teacher. 

Albus didn’t know these Gryffindors quite as well as the last class, which would work to his advantage. He noticed Ruby Scrimgeour take a seat behind Gellert. She’d been a prefect last year and this one. Other than her, he hadn't interacted closely with the other students. Albus figured he wouldn’t have much trouble from this class. Then, Aberforth entered the room and Albus realized he might have to revise that train of thought. 

Aberforth was a wild card, especially now after Kendra’s and Ariana’s deaths. There was no telling what he could do or say now that his older brother was his professor. Albus inwardly groaned. He should’ve had a conversation with Aberforth earlier about this very situation, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

To Albus’ dismay, Aberforth sat up front next to Gellert instead of sitting in the back row like he usually did. Aberforth smirked at him, which made Albus’ insides squirm. In his experience, that smirk was never good. Albus was in a position of power over Aberforth, so why did it feel like the other way around?

When the clock struck ten, Albus called the class to order. 

“Good morning. I’m Professor Dumbledore.” Albus gave them a nod, indicating the chalkboard. “Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Although you won’t be taking a major test at the end of the year, sixth year DADA will still be quite challenging as it will help prepare you for your N.E.W.T.s next year. Today, we’ll be taking a short quiz so I can see how much you remember from last year. Not to worry, it won’t count for a grade.”

Albus passed out the quizzes. The students were just getting started when Aberforth slammed down his fist on the desk and stood up. 

“Who wants to know the real reason why my mother and sister died?”

The students looked at Aberforth, intrigued by his statement.

 _Shit._ Albus regarded his brother, trying to decide how best to address the situation. He knew Aberforth sometimes acted out to get attention, but this? Albus was worried about how far he would go to get revenge. Surely he wouldn’t bring up his soulbond with Gellert.

//Stay calm, love.// Gellert advised. //He’s baiting you. Shut him down and move on.//

Albus appreciated Gellert’s suggestion. “Mr. Dumbledore, please sit down and kindly refrain from speaking unless called on,” Albus said, somehow managing to keep his voice steady. “This is not the time or place for such a discussion.” 

“No, Albus, I think not.” Aberforth sneered. “I think we all deserve to know the truth. The real reason my mum and sister were killed was because of _him_.” Aberforth pointed right at Gellert.

Albus felt a rush of protectiveness towards Gellert, as he always did when his bondmate was insulted or threatened. “Aberforth, you’re taking up valuable class time. The Aurors reported that muggles caused the fire that led to their deaths. It was a tragic accident and-”

Aberforth cut him off. “Screw what the Aurors say. Our mother was simply too powerful to be caught off guard by muggles. Mark my words, it was Grindelwald’s father that sent someone to kill them.”

“You’re making baseless accusations. There’s no proof of that,” said Albus, thankful it was so. “If you’re not willing to participate, please sit out in the hall until the class is over.”

Aberforth ignored him. “We all know Herr Grindelwald has the power to make people disappear - he's been doing it for years. As a pureblood, he can kill with no repercussions. I know he’s responsible for their deaths and so do you, Albus, even though you pretend otherwise. And all because Herr Grindelwald doesn’t like that Gellert is friends with you. But you stayed friends with him. You put your own needs ahead of the family’s, like usual. Screw you, Albus. You don’t deserve to be where you stand.”

Gellert immediately leaped to his feet, drew his wand, and pointed it at Aberforth. “Hey, don’t talk to your teacher like that. Threaten me all you want but leave Albus out of it.” 

Aberforth too drew his wand on Gellert and attacked first. “Reducto!”

Gellert blocked the curse. “Everte Statum!” 

Aberforth flew back several feet but managed to stay standing. He quickly cast ‘impedimenta’ which stopped Gellert in his tracks.

“Stupefy! Expelliarmus!” Gellert cast spell after spell, but Aberforth drew on his anger and managed to match him. 

Albus stood rooted to the spot as the two boys dueled, rapidly trading spells as they chased each other in between the desks. He dared not interfere, as the blood pact he’d made with Gellert and the vow not to harm him complicated matters. Albus was afraid he might accidentally aim for and hit Gellert and then who knows what kind of magical consequences could occur. He couldn’t risk harming the other students if a spell ricocheted. 

As Albus watched the duel play out, a question surfaced. _When did Aberforth become so accomplished at dueling?_ Albus realized he should’ve expected it. Their father had been a powerful duelist so it would make sense that both of his sons would inherit the same talent. Aberforth could’ve been practicing for years and Albus wouldn’t have known as he never spent time with his brother unless forced to.

“I should burn you to a crisp, freak,” Aberforth shouted. “Lacarnum Inflamari!” To Albus’ horror, Aberforth set the back of Gellert’s robes on fire. 

“Fuck off, goat-boy!” Gellert shouted as he doused the fire with a well-placed ‘aguamenti’. “You can’t hurt me,” he goaded. “You’re not strong enough.”

Aberforth laughed, his expression one of cruelty. “Oh really? Perhaps I should tell the class that you and Albus are-”

“Langlock!” Gellert cried. 

Aberforth tried to respond but his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. Gellert’s jinx had rendered him silent, and not a second too soon. Aberforth kept trying to speak but all he managed were a few nonsensical grunts.

Gellert lowered his wand, the threat neutralized for now.

“Expelliarmus!” Albus cried, finally taking control of the situation. Aberforth’s wand came flying neatly into his hand. “Aberforth, report to the headmaster’s office immediately. You’ll have detention with Carpe on Friday and Gryffindor will lose twenty points.” Aberforth whined and kept gesturing towards his throat, but Albus shook his head, not willing to risk it. “The headmaster will remove the spell.”

But Aberforth didn’t budge. He just kept standing there, glaring at Albus and shaking his head. 

Pushed past his breaking point, Albus had had enough. “Aberforth, GO!” Albus bellowed. He locked eyes with Aberforth and in a burst of power, compelled his brother to leave.

Aberforth immediately turned tail and rushed out of the room.

 _Shit._ He'd used Legilimency on his brother to get him to leave. 

Albus glanced at Gellert. //I’m glad you’re alright, love. I’m sorry about this.// “Gellert, sit outside in the hallway for a few minutes before reporting to the headmaster. You’ll also have detention with Carpe, but on Saturday. Slytherin also will lose twenty points.” 

“Yes, sir.” A subdued Gellert left the classroom. 

Albus glared at the rest of the students, who looked quite frightened. “Anyone else who puts one _toe_ out of line will join them in detention.”

No one spoke or moved.

“Finish your quizzes and sit quietly until everyone is done,” Albus curtly instructed. There was still an edge to his voice, as he was still processing what almost had just happened. If Aberforth had outed them, Albus knew that even though Dippet supported them, they would’ve had a good chance of being detained and separated. But he couldn’t dwell on that, he had to make it through the rest of class before he could release his emotions.

After they graded the quizzes, Albus had everyone reach for their textbooks. 

“Miss Scrimgeour, turn to chapter one and read aloud to us.” 

Ruby wrinkled her nose, but she did as she was asked until Albus called on a different student to read. They spent the rest of the class reading the first chapter aloud, making a hypocrite out of Albus – a fact that was not lost on him. 

.~.

Albus dismissed the students at the first possible moment. The moment the last sixth year had left, Albus went into the teacher’s office and bespelled the door, locking it. After removing his glasses, he began to cry silently, his shoulders shaking and tears running down his cheeks. Albus’ fists shook in anger towards his brother. This was much, much worse than whatever he’d imagined occurring on his first day as a teacher. He could handle a petty prank or small disruption, but this? He hadn’t been prepared and could only watch helplessly as Gellert dueled Aberforth. _I almost lost Gellert._ _I almost lost everything._

Albus considered contacting Gellert over the bond but decided against it, as Gellert was probably still with Dippet. This was something he needed to deal with on his own. But how was he supposed to go on teaching now? _I’ve just got one more class left, then I’ve got an hour break for lunch. I have to make it through until then._ Albus inwardly coached himself. 

He heard the fifth years entering the classroom. The young professor glanced at his pocket watch – two minutes until eleven. Albus wiped away the tear tracks on his cheeks and cast a glamour spell to hide his bloodshot eyes. _Pull yourself together. You can do this._ Albus put on his glasses and his game face, steeling himself to face his students.

When eleven o’clock arrived, Albus stepped out of his office and called the class to order. After the class quieted, Albus welcomed them to Defense Against the Dark Arts. He skipped any kind of introduction and went straight for the review. But before he could pass out the quizzes, a student raised her hand. 

Albus didn’t see any harm in calling on her. “Yes?”

“Professor, what are the O.W.L.s like?”

Albus considered it. Why not tell them today? It would be more interesting than reviewing. “That’s a good question. You have the opportunity to sit for Ordinary Wizarding Levels in any of your current classes. I would encourage you to take all of them. The tests will be administered by the Wizarding Examinations Authority at the end of May. You will be carefully watched at all times.”

The students nervously tittered at that. 

“That might sound scary, but it’s just another test – albeit an important one,” Albus clarified. “As long as you don’t cheat, there will be no need for the authorities to get involved. I would highly advise against cheating. Measures are taken to ensure it’s not possible, including anti-cheating spells placed on your examination papers. I’m sure you know that there is also a practical component to the test.”

Another student raised his hand. “Are there ones you need to take to qualify for certain jobs?”

“Yes, that’s exactly right.” Albus nodded. “You also have to achieve an Outstanding or Exceeds Expectations to qualify to test for your N.E.W.T. in that subject in seventh year. I would suggest studying for your O.W.L.s a little at a time, that way you don’t have to cram right before the test. However, those words of wisdom usually go unheeded.” Albus gave them a knowing look and the students chuckled.

“But don’t worry, you’ll each have a meeting with your head of house regarding career advice. He or she will let you know the specific subjects needed for different career paths. Also, I’ll be spending the last two weeks of the semester helping you to review all you’ve learned in fourth and fifth year that could be on the DADA test.” Professor Merrythought had done the same and Albus had found it to be extremely helpful. He decided to carry on the tradition.

As the students voiced their thanks, Albus looked down at the quizzes. Surely there must be a way to review that wasn’t boring. _I wish I knew a way to engage the class during our review._

To Albus’ surprise, something fell out of the barely open bottom left drawer of his desk. Albus called the object to him and found it was a pink stuffed animal pygmy puff. Then he had an idea. “Everyone up out of their seats. Stand around the perimeter of the room.” After the students moved, Albus magically moved the desks to the side. “Stand in a circle.” 

As the bewildered students formed a circle, Albus tossed the stuffed pygmy puff into the air and caught it. “It’s time to review what you learned last year. Who remembers the spell for hex deflection?”

Rhonda Hooch raised her hand. 

“Yes, Miss Hooch?” Albus threw the pygmy puff to her and she caught it. 

“It’s ‘salvio hexia’.”

“Very good.” Albus held out his hand and she threw the stuffed animal back. He addressed the students. “No one gets to talk unless they have this. After you give your answer, throw the pygmy puff back to me. Got it?”

The students nodded.

“Good. Now, what is ‘reducto’ used for?”

Ten students’ hands shot into the air.

Albus used this simple yet effective format until he’d finished reviewing. He then ordered the students into pairs and had them practice any of the spells they’d just mentioned. This fostered a lively atmosphere. His students were quite enthusiastic as they demonstrated how much they remembered. 

Albus remembered to glance at the clock and found he’d kept them five minutes over the scheduled dismissal time. 

“Alright, you lot, settle down.” Albus directed the students to pick out their textbooks on the shelf. “I want you to read the first ten pages. Write a summary at least a paragraph long of what you read and we’ll discuss it tomorrow. If we have time, you’ll get to partner up and practice the new spells.”

The students cheered as they grabbed their books and headed out of the classroom. 

_Whew. I made it._ Albus sat down at his desk. Normally he would be congratulating himself on a job well done with the fifth years but he was terrified in regards to the Gellert and Aberforth situation. Albus couldn’t take it anymore and decided to contact Gellert.

//Hey, love. Are you alright?// Albus mentally projected.

//I’m fine.// Gellert immediately responded. //I’m in Dippet’s office. He’s letting me stay here for the rest of the day and read. He doesn’t want Aberforth and I to interact.//

//Smart man. Did he say anything about Aberforth? He could give us away at any time.// Albus worried.

//Apparently, he swore him to secrecy. I’m not sure how, though. You should know that Dippet wants to talk to you after dinner.//

//T’m coming up there. I'll talk to him now.// Albus stood up.

//No, let’s not get into it yet.// Gellert pleaded. //I want you to finish out your day teaching and not be distracted with all this.//

//I’m already distracted.// Albus insisted. //Gellert, I don’t want you to be alone right now.//

//Please, Albus. I’m already part of the cause that ruined your class. I want you to do this for me.//

Albus sighed. //Alright. But I’ll find a way to hold you in my arms tonight.//

Gellert sent him a mental wave of love. //I’ll hold you to that.// Gellert gently almost closed the bond, a firm dismissal.

Albus appreciated Gellert’s thoughtfulness but at that moment all he wanted was to comfort Gellert and to find comfort in Gellert’s arms for himself. But he supposed Gellert was right – he owed it to himself to get through one full day of classes. He had a responsibility as a professor and he needed to be in the best frame of mind to teach. 

To do so, Albus decided it was best to avoid the Great Hall, knowing he’d be a subject of the students’ gossip. He snuck down to the kitchen to grab a sandwich before retreating to the DADA classroom. Albus decided to continue to use the pygmy puff with the younger grades, seeing as it had worked so well with the fifth years.

As he ate, Albus glanced down at his pocket watch as it ticked the minutes away. Before he knew it, a few first years had arrived. Albus ushered them inside and let them choose any seat they liked.

Once it was one o’clock, Albus shut the door. He realized this would be these students’ first introduction to DADA. Albus took his place at the head of the classroom. “Welcome, first years, to Defense Against the Dark Arts. My name is Professor Dumbledore.” Albus gave them a practiced, approachable smile. “I remember when I was in your place not so long ago. This year in my class, you will learn to-” 

A boy raised his hand.

Albus stopped his introduction. “Yes?”

“Professor, I want you to know I’m here because of you.”

Albus blinked. “I’m sorry?”

The boy explained further. “My father wanted me to go to Durmstrang but my mother convinced him that I should attend Hogwarts because you are here.”  
  
“I believe that faith is undeserved,” Albus said gently. “I’ve not even completed a day of teaching.” _And in the upper grades I’m failing, abysmally._ “The other professors have had far more experience than I.” _  
_  
“You misunderstand. My mum wanted me to go here because you are powerful, sir. So powerful that you could protect the students if they were threatened.”  
  
“My parents too,” a girl chimed in.  
  
“And mine.”  
  
Albus looked astounded. “Well... that’s flattering.”  
  
The children giggled.  
  
“I sincerely hope I can live up to your parents’ expectations,” said Albus. “I’ll do my very best.”  
  
Bastiana Zabini raised her hand.

Albus called on her. “Yes?”

“We heard you beat the former DADA assistant teacher in a duel. Is that true?”  
  
“Yes, it’s true, but any professor in the castle would be perfectly capable of defending you if the school was ever attacked. However, we are well protected within Hogwarts,” Albus assured them. “The school has all kinds of fortifications and protective enchantments.”

Rian Lupin spoke up. “My parents are worried about a threat inside Hogwarts.”

“I beg your pardon?” Albus asked.

“Headmaster Black. He was caught running a child trafficking ring,” Rian clarified.

“You lot know about that, huh?” Albus frowned. “I’d hoped you’d be spared that knowledge.”

“It was all over the papers. I’m worried, sir,” said Rian. “I’m watching my back.”

“I see.” Albus thoughtfully scratched his chin. “I understand your concern. It is always good to be vigilant. As you well know, not all adults have your best interests at heart. However, as horrific as that was, usually the victims are orphans or unwanted children from abusive homes. They choose those children because the abusers don’t want to call attention to themselves. The last thing they want is an investigation, which any of your parents would call for. I don’t imagine that any of you would be targeted. It is my hope that you will feel safe at Hogwarts, as I did when I was your age.” He clapped his hands. “Now, who’s ready to start?”

.~.

After introducing the starry-eyed first years to the spells they’d be learning that year, Albus successfully led the second, third, and fourth years through a review of last year’s curriculum. Save for a few minor mishaps, the afternoon went smoothly. Albus didn’t even have to resort to threatening anyone with detention. 

After the classroom emptied, he packed up his papers in the briefcase and prepared to leave. However, Albus found young Ursa Flint blocking the doorway.

“Professor Dumbledore?” The girl sounded hesitant. 

“Ah, Ursa. Do come in.” Albus motioned for the second year to approach his desk where he was sitting. “What can I do for you?”

“My brother Mercury wanted me to give you this.” She slowly walked towards the teacher’s desk and pulled out Albus’ Deluminator from her pocket. “He said it was yours and that you let him borrow it. Did you really make it?”

“I did. Thank you very much for returning it,” said Albus with a smile as she handed it over. “I was hoping I would get it back soon. I see I was right to trust your brother with it.”

Ursa looked up at Albus, hesitation in her eyes. “Mercury said that you didn’t get on very well. I just wanted to let you know that I’m not like my brother. I don’t care if you’re not a pureblood. I think you’re really nice. I just wanted you to know that I won’t give you any trouble.”

Albus’ smile widened. He was very touched by the girl's declaration. “I’m very glad to hear that.” 

“It’s hard living in his shadow,” Ursa blurted out. “Everyone expects me to be just like my brother but I don’t want to bully anyone. I don’t! I just want a chance to prove that I’m different, that I’m my own person.”

Albus couldn’t help but think of Aberforth, how he must’ve struggled with the same issue. “Well, Miss Flint, you should know that I never expected you to be like your brother just because you have the same last name and come from the same family.”

Ursa sniffed and wiped a tear away. “I don’t like my last name. My father is mean. He does bad things at work - at least that’s what Mercury said.”

“Maybe so,” Albus considered. “But you’re choosing a better way to be. That is very admirable.”

“I don’t have many friends,” Ursa confessed. “The non-purebloods are afraid of me and my housemates think I’m too soft.”

Albus stood up and approached the girl. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders. “Then you show them how nice you can be.”

“How?”

Albus looked thoughtfully at her as he dropped his hands. “You could share some of your sweets with them and strike up a conversation.”

Ursa brightened. “Do you really think that would work?”

Albus nodded. “That’s how I made my first friend. Not a lot of people your age know this, but when I first came to Hogwarts, no one wanted anything to do with me.”

“Really?” Ursa looked surprised. “Why?”

“My father had just been arrested and taken to Azkaban. People saw me as just the son of a convict. I think they were a little afraid of me too. But you know what? I proved them wrong and so can you.” He winked at her and she giggled. Albus realized this was a good time to ask for some feedback.

“Ursa, I have a question for you. I was wondering what you thought of the part when we reviewed.”

Ursa beamed. “I loved it when we threw the pygmy puff back and forth. It was really fun. I could tell my classmates liked it as well. I’ve never seen another teacher do that.”

Albus smiled modestly. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I believe we’ll continue to do that for a while.” He glanced down at his watch. “You’d better go or else you’ll be late for dinner.”

“Thank you, Professor, for giving me a chance.” Ursa smiled gratefully at Albus before heading out the door. 

Albus sighed, rubbing his temples. Poor Ursa. He knew that the Flint children had an abusive father who was in the Brotherhood. He hated thinking of Ursa being exposed to that, but the reality was, not every one of his students had an ideal home life. All Albus could do was treat each student with kindness and respect during class and make sure his door was always open to any student in need. He hoped that would be enough. Still, he cherished the personal moment he’d had with Ursa, as it reminded him of why he’d wanted to teach in the first place.

.~.

Albus headed back to his quarters to drop off his briefcase. His stomach growled but he dreaded going down to dinner. Surely the teachers and students would be discussing the conflict between Aberforth and Gellert that had occurred under his watch. Albus knew he had to face them sooner or later. Steeling himself, he walked down to dinner wearing an impassive expression. 

Adalia ambushed him the second he entered the Great Hall. After they took their seats at the staff table, the supposed couple spoke in hushed tones as Albus explained his perspective. Adalia expressed her outrage, as Albus knew she would. “You’ve got to do something, Albus. You and Gellert need assurance of Aberforth’s silence.”

Albus nodded glumly. “Gellert said that Dippet swore him to silence but who knows how long that will last? I need to talk to him. But what can I say? He’s right, even if he can’t prove it.”

“Say that it’s not Gellert’s fault,” Adalia suggested. “He’s not responsible for his father’s actions.”

“He’s not, but I’m not sure how pointing that out will help.” Albus pursed his lips. “I’m just glad Aberforth doesn’t know the whole truth – that the Brotherhood killed Ariana and Mum. I’m glad their plan didn’t work, that I didn’t come to hate muggles and support the Brotherhood’s horrid scheme to take control of the world.”

Albus thought about what he could say to his brother as he choked down his dinner but he didn't have any brilliant ideas. After he set his fork down on his empty plate, Professor Chemiste approached him and Adalia.

“Professor Dumbledore, you’ve been asked to report to the headmaster’s office.” Albus’ stomach clenched as Chemiste critically regarded him. 

“Thank you.” Albus hightailed it out of the Great Hall, heading straight for the headmaster’s office.

Albus soon found himself on the second floor striding down Gargoyle Corridor. He approached the entrance to the headmaster’s office and provided the password. The stone spiral staircase took him up to Dippet’s office. 

Albus found Dippet was sitting at his desk. 

“Hello, sir.” Albus was trembling but his voice did not betray him. “I assume you want to talk about Aberforth and Gellert?”  
  
“Yes. I’ve already spoken with both of them but I’d like to hear it from you.” Dippet looked sympathetically at Albus. “What happened?”  
  
Albus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “As I’m sure you’ve heard, Gellert and Aberforth started dueling in the middle of my class. Aberforth cast the first spell. Gellert was defending himself and my honor. My brother said it Gellert’s fault that my mother and sister were killed, that he knew Herr Grindelwald was behind it somehow. Then he accused me of bringing it down on the family because I continued to be friends with Gellert. Gellert, of course, was furious. He was also worried that Aberforth was going to tell the class about our soulbond, which I believe he was about to do. Thankfully, Gellert cast ‘langlock’ on him and prevented that from happening.”

Dippet raised one eyebrow. “'Silencio' would’ve also done the trick, as I’m sure Mr. Grindelwald is well aware.”

“I don’t think Gellert was thinking clearly at the moment,” was all Albus could think to say in Gellert’s defense.  
  
“No doubt.” Dippet folded his hands and leaned forward. “Aberforth claims that you used Legilimency on him after the duel ended. Is this true?”

“Yes, sir.” Albus had the decency to look abashed. 

Dippet frowned. “Why wait? Why did you not interfere during the duel?”

Albus blushed. “It’s complicated.”

Dippet shot Albus a tiny glare. “Humor me.”  
  
Albus knew he had to be careful with his explanation, as Dippet was blissfully ignorant of the Brotherhood’s existence. 

“Gellert and I made a blood pact last summer to always stay true. As a part of that vow, we promised to never harm each other. I was afraid that if I interfered, my magic would backfire and harm one of the other students who was sitting nearby. Thankfully, I was able to disarm Aberforth after Gellert silenced him. After the duel was over, I calmly asked him to report to your office. When he made no move to do so, I compelled him to go to your office.” Albus bowed his head. “I’m sorry, sir. I was pushed past my breaking point and I lost control. I shouldn’t have done it.”  
  
“You must know I can’t allow you to use Legilimency on any more students.” Dippet looked grave.   
  
Albus nodded. “It was wrong of me to do so. I swear to you that I won’t do it again. But it wasn’t just any student - it was my brother.” Albus’ eyes flashed. “Ever since my mother and sister’s deaths, he’s been intolerable. Is there any way that Aberforth could be taught DADA by someone else?”  
  
Dippet shook his head. “I’m afraid not. However, I could move Mr. Grindelwald to the seventh year DADA class so he and your brother won’t be in your class at the same time. He probably belongs there anyway. Do you believe he can handle the coursework?”  
  
“Absolutely,” Albus confirmed.

“Then I’ll bump him up a grade. He’ll be in class with Miss Nott, which will be lots of fun.” Dippet’s expression softened and he gave Albus a small wink.  
  
But Albus didn’t smile. “I’m sorry this happened. If you want me to resign-”

“Resign?” Dippet sputtered. “You may not! Albus, I know this was personal. I also know if it was any other student, you wouldn’t be tempted to use Legilimency. You made a mistake. I can overlook it for now. Just don't do it again.”

“Thank you, sir. But what shall I do about my brother?” Albus fretted. “He could spill the beans about Gellert and I at any time.”

Dippet grinned. “I really doubt it. Here’s why…”

.~.

After Albus’ meeting with Dippet concluded, Gellert was waiting for him outside the entrance to the headmaster’s office. “How’d it go?”

Albus blew out a long breath. “As well as can be expected.” He cast a quick ‘silencio’. “Dippet wasn’t thrilled about my loss of control but thankfully he didn’t fire me. He promised that the knowledge of our soulbond would remain a secret. Dippet said if Aberforth told anyone, he’d revoke his scholarship and that I wouldn’t be allowed to use my salary to pay for him to stay in school.”

Gellert winced. “That’s it? I’m not sure how effective that will be. Aberforth might just decide to quit school.”

“I doubt it,” said Albus. “From what Professor Scamander has told me, Aberforth has aspirations to work with endangered magical creatures. To do so, he’ll need an O.W.L. in Care of Magical Creatures at the very least.”

“Let’s hope he sticks with it,” said Gellert, sounding relieved. “Looks like Dippet’s smarter than I gave him credit for.” 

“I just wish I could get through to Aberforth,” said Albus, sounding frustrated. “He was fine with our relationship before. He must be really hurting if he wants to take away our happiness.”

Gellert snorted. “Or maybe he’s just a dick.”

“Gell, he lost his mum and sister, same as me. He doesn’t have any friends he can confide in. I wish I could remedy that.” Albus’ voice dipped. “I don’t want him to be alone.”

“If you can think of a way, let me know.” Gellert reached for Albus’ hand. “Come on. We need a place to be alone together.”

“I’d rather not go back to my room. Would the Room of Requirement suffice?” Albus asked.

Gellert grinned. “Perfect.”

.~.

Side by side, Albus and Gellert headed for the seventh floor. Once they passed the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy, Albus walked past it two more times, thinking about how he wanted to access the room of hidden things.

A doorway appeared. After making sure the corridor was empty, Albus pulled Gellert inside. As soon as the door disappeared, Albus fell into Gellert’s outstretched arms. They cried together, releasing all the pent-up fear and anger that Aberforth’s actions had caused.

“Why can’t Aberforth leave us alone?” Albus cried in Gellert’s arms. “We’ve done nothing to him. Unless… unless he thinks your father will come after him as well?”

“That could be.” Gellert sounded defeated. “Maybe he’s right. Maybe if I just stayed away from you-”

“Don’t,” Albus said sharply. “Don’t talk like that. I’m not staying away from you for anything. Not because of Aberforth, not because of the Brotherhood. Gellert, promise me you won’t do anything rash like try to leave.”

“Okay,” Gellert said shakily. “I just don’t want to ruin your life even more than I already have.”

“Gellert, you are not responsible for your father’s actions. _Do you understand me_?” Albus had never used his ‘teacher’ voice on Gellert, but he found it was appropriate now to do so.

Gellert slowly nodded. “Maybe I’m not directly responsible, but I’m still part of the reason half your family was murdered. Maybe it would’ve been best if I never came to Hogwarts.”

“You can’t think like that,” Albus said gently. “Gellert, you changed my life for the better. You made me whole on that day you walked into my life. I have no regrets. We belong together and I’ll remain with you until the end of my days. Alright, love?”

Gellert hugged him in response. They held each other for a long moment before Gellert pulled away. He wiped his tears away, trying for some semblance of normalcy. “How did the rest of your day go, professor? I never heard.”

“Not bad,” Albus admitted. “I had some success with the younger grades. Seventh year was a bit rough, though. Shacklebolt and Weasley gave me some trouble, but it’s nothing I can’t handle. But you’ll never guess what I did to your class after I dismissed you and Aberforth.”

“What did you do?”

Albus blushed. “I made them read the textbook aloud.”

Gellert laughed so hard he almost fell over. “Merlin, I wish I’d been there.”

Albus shrugged. “I panicked. I was still stuck on what Aberforth had almost done.” Then he remembered something. “Gell, you should know that Dippet’s moving you to the seventh year DADA class.”

“Good,” Gellert muttered. “No more Aberforth.”

“But you’re only moving up in DADA,” Albus cautioned. “You’ll have to find a way to get along with him in your other classes. Promise me that you won’t duel my brother again.”

“Albus, if he comes at me, I’ll defend myself,” Gellert said honestly. “But I won’t start anything with him. You have my word.”

“That’s all I can ask for.” Albus rested his forehead against Gellert’s and sighed. “We should probably go. It’s almost bedtime. I’ll stay here for a bit while you walk to the Hospital Wing so no one sees us leave together.”

“Alright. But I hate not sleeping with you.” He nuzzled Albus’ cheek. 

“I know. I hate it too,” Albus admitted as he reached out for Gellert’s hand, entwining their fingers. “I’m still working on finding a safe way to sneak you in. But we’ll have to sleep apart until then.”

“Then I will cherish every moment we have alone together. Goodnight, love.” Gellert kissed his bondmate. “I’m very proud of you for getting through your first day. I hope you’re proud too.”

“I am,” said Albus. His expression turned pensive. “I just wish every class could be as easy as the first years. They look at me like I’m some sort of god. It’s very flattering.”

“I’ll bet. Well, get some sleep. _Professor_.” Gellert mischievously waggled his eyebrows before releasing Albus’ hand and exiting the room.

Albus took a seat on the cold stone floor, missing Gellert already. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, wishing that tomorrow would be a better day.

.~.

End Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, a safe solution will present itself as to how Albus and Gellert can sleep together. <3 I'm not THAT cruel to my boys. <3
> 
> Thanks to Litsetaure for all her help.


	3. Soulbond Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert and Albus suffer from side effects as their bond grows slightly unstable. Albus speaks with Aberforth in hopes of keeping him quiet about his bond with Gellert. After a tough day teaching, Albus calls a meeting of his secret club in the library. Albus tries to sneak Gellert into his quarters at night but is ultimately caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can tell by my hits that people are reading my fic, which is wonderful! If you wouldn't mind dropping a short comment, that would be much appreciated. I'm working hard to continue to tell Albus and Gellert's story. <3

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

Chapter 3: Soulbond Complications

.~.

Albus awoke with Gellert’s name on his lips. His heart constricted as he reached for Gellert at his bedside but found only cold empty sheets. Albus’ chest ached as he mentally reached for Gellert. 

//Gell, I’m coming to see you right now.//

Gellert immediately responded. //Good. I need you this morning. My chest feels weird.//

//Mine too.// Albus admitted. //I wonder what that’s all about?//

Albus thought-spoke with Gellert as he rushed through his morning routine. He headed directly for the Hospital Wing, which was blessedly empty save for Gellert and Adalia. Apparently, no students had injuries or illnesses so severe they needed to stay overnight. It wouldn’t stay that way for long, but Albus would take advantage of it while it lasted.

Gellert’s eyes were weary but he lit up when he saw Albus. “Good morning, love.” 

“Good morning, Gell.” Albus fell into Gellert’s arms and the bondmates clutched at each other. 

“I’m not sleeping as well without you in my bed,” Albus confessed as Gellert stroked his hair. “I’ll reach for you and you’re not there.”

Gellert sighed. “Yeah. I’m having difficulties with that too. I just got so used to our routine. We’ve slept in the same bed together nearly every night for a year now.”

Adalia approached the young lovers. “Albus, by any chance, does your chest also hurt this morning?”

He nodded. “Yes, it’s the strangest thing.”

Adalia looked worried. “I was afraid this might happen.”

“What might happen?” Gellert asked.

“I read up on soulbonds over the summer.” Adalia wrung her hands. “I think you’re both literally heartsick.”

“But why would that be? We see each other every day,” Gellert reminded her. “Last night we spent time together in the Room of Requirement before bed. It’s not like we’re separated over a long distance.”

“I think she’s right, Gell,” said Albus. “Now that you mention it, I remember reading the same thing in the book Bathilda gave us. Seeing each other and spending time with each other isn’t enough. We had a routine that the bond got used to. The bond wants us to be together, to find solace in each other at night for seven to eight hours straight. It wants us to have prolonged physical contact. The only problem is, I can’t think of a safe way for us to do so.”

“I want you to be safe as well,” said Adalia. “But the effects will only worsen over time. You’ll start really longing for each other. Your heartaches will increase. You might even feel depressed unless you’re in physical contact with each other. I’d like to nip this in the bud if we can, but I’m not sure how.” 

“We’ve got to fix this,” Albus agreed. “If I’m thinking about Gellert all day and yearning for his touch, I won’t be nearly as effective as a teacher. I’m already struggling with the older grades enough as it is.”

“And that won’t be fun for me either,” said Gellert. “I’m already going to have to be on my guard around Aberforth. If he catches on about this, it could be a disaster.”

“I’m going to talk to Aberforth today,” Albus tried to reassure him. “I hope I’ll be able to convince him to leave us alone.”

Gellert snorted. “Good luck with that.”

The bondmates held each other for a few more minutes before it was time for breakfast. Albus and Gellert reluctantly separated and Albus already felt his chest constrict.

“You go down first, love,” said Gellert.

Albus nodded. “I love you, Gell.”

“I love you too, Albie.” 

Albus forced himself to walk out of the Hospital Wing and down to the Great Hall. 

.~.

During breakfast, Albus sat next to Adalia at the staff table. They spoke in hushed tones about a way that Albus and Gellert could safely spend the night together. Unfortunately, they couldn’t think of any viable options.

The young professor watched as Gellert took a seat at the Slytherin table between Bianca and Tilly Travers and he was hit with a wave of intense longing. He felt for their bond, reassuring himself it was still there. Albus wasn’t thrilled with this side effect of the bond, as he’d wanted Gellert to be more independent this year. Gellert had come so far from the beginning of his fifth year, having to adjust to living at Hogwarts after suffering a lifetime of abuse from his father and other men in the Brotherhood at Grindelwald Manor. Now Gellert was thriving. Even with the bond complications, their relationship was as strong as ever. Albus was so proud of him.

Something red caught Albus’ eye as it zoomed towards the Slytherin table, breaking his train of thought. It hovered right in front of Gellert. Smoke started emanating from the object, which Albus had now surmised to be a crimson envelope.

“Look everyone, Gellert’s got a howler!” Stebbins crowed from the Hufflepuff table. “That’s rotten luck.”  
  
“Uh oh, Gellert. You should probably open it as soon as possible,” Tilly Travers advised, sympathetically patting his arm.

“She’s right, I didn’t open one right away that my mum sent me and it was ten times worse. Better get it over with,” Hattie Slughorn advised.  
  
Gellert swallowed hard. “There’s only one person I can think of who would be sending me one.” Wincing, he tore the seal and opened the envelope, which turned itself into a shape resembling a large paper mouth, complete with sharp paper teeth.  
  
“GELLERT GRINDELWALD! How _dare_ you duel in class!” Bathilda’s voice shrieked. “I thought you had more sense than that, but NO…you had to go and act like a child. I canNOT condone your juvenile behavior. That boy recently lost half his family. You could be a little more sympathetic to his plight. I thought I taught you BETTER than that.” 

The howler flew to the Gryffindor table and hovered in front of a now pale Aberforth. “ABERFORTH DUMBLEDORE, as for _you_ , your behavior was simply DISGRACEFUL for attacking first and for what you ALMOST DID! Why I should come down there this instant and tan your hide! I know you are still grieving, but it would do you well to remember that THE WORLD DOESN’T REVOLVE AROUND YOU and that Gellert doesn’t deserve for you to take your grief out on him. Get your head out of your arse and talk this out with Gellert like _civilized people_!  
  
The letter approached the staff table and came to a stop in front of Albus, who braced himself. However, this time Bathilda spoke in her regular voice. “Oh, and Albus, dear, good luck with your classes. I know with time and practice you will be an excellent teacher.”  
  
The howler returned to Gellert and stuck its tongue out before bursting into flames, causing his housemates to move back in surprise.  
  
Gellert groaned and rubbed his temples. “I really didn’t need this today.” Moments later, he glanced over at Aberforth at the Gryffindor table. Aberforth looked properly chastised but he had no move to come over to talk it out. Gellert wasn’t about to take the first step. “Someone must’ve written to my Aunt Bathilda about my… indiscretion yesterday. Now she hates me.” //Albus, was it you?//  
  
//Of course not.// Albus assured him. //It must’ve been Dippet.//  
  
Gellert pouted. “I really don’t think I deserved that.” //Albus, my aunt is terrifying! I hope I never have to listen to one of those again.//

//Then don’t provoke Aberforth into dueling.// Albus said sternly. 

//Fair point.// Gellert relented.  
  
“Aw, don’t take it so hard, dear,” said Bianca, patting Gellert’s shoulder. “Your aunt was probably just mad in the moment and sent a howler to vent her feelings. That being said, I hope this is enough to make you not provoke you-know-who anymore.”  
  
“Yeah, I’d say so. Even though he deserves it.” Gellert glared at Aberforth across the room.

“Say, Gellert, what do you think Aberforth was going to say about you and Albus before you bespelled his tongue to the roof of his mouth?” Tilly wondered.

 _Shit._ Albus thought. _If Gellert flubs this answer, speculation about us could run rampant._

But Gellert played it cool and only shrugged. “No idea. I was tired of his lip, so I silenced him. I also thought that spell might put an end to the duel, which thankfully it did. I had to defend myself when he attacked, but I wanted to end the duel quickly so that a curse didn’t ricochet and hurt one of my classmates.”

“You’re so _thoughtful_ , Gellert,” Bianca simpered. “We all know how powerful you are, don’t we? I know Gellert was holding back so he wouldn’t harm Aberforth. Isn’t he amazing?”

Several students quickly voiced their admiration of Gellert’s advanced dueling skills. The conversation immediately turned to Gellert’s powers and the question about him and Albus was forgotten, thanks to Gellert and Bianca’s deft redirection. 

Albus slowly breathed a sigh of relief. They were safe for the time being, but it was possible that Aberforth might want to ‘slip up’ again about their bond. Albus needed to talk to his brother - now.  
  
.~.

After he quickly finished his toast with blackberry jam, Albus glanced down at his pocket watch. They still had twenty-five minutes before class started, which was enough time. He approached the Gryffindor table where his brother was seated. “Aberforth, I need to speak with you. Alone.”

Aberforth glared at his brother. “I have nothing to say to you, Albus.”

“We need to talk about what happened,” Albus insisted. “I owe you an apology.”

Aberforth scoffed. “You apologize to _me_? This should be good.” 

Wordlessly, he followed Albus who led them to the DADA classroom. 

Aberforth placed his hands on his hips after they reached the front of the room. “So talk.” 

“I never should’ve used Legilimency on you,” Albus said in a rush. “It was wrong and it was a violation of your privacy. I’m sorry. I swear to you, I won’t do it again. I was just very rattled because…” Albus trailed off. “Because you threatened to take away my happiness, and Gellert’s. Can you understand that? I know we are both grieving Mum and Ariana’s loss but-”

“Albus, I lost the only two people who cared about me,” Aberforth snapped. “They were just gone, out of the blue. I know you think I’m not capable of it, but I loved them, Albus. You have Gellert and your friends, but I have no one. NO ONE. And, to top it off, you got in my head. I didn’t even know you _were_ a Legilimens, but it makes sense. You’re the best at everything, why wouldn’t you have one more power that makes you even more special? I can’t believe you learned how to spy on people’s thoughts.”

“I didn’t learn it, I was born with it,” Albus admitted. “Over the years, I’ve learned to control it. You threatened Gellert and I lost control yesterday. I know you were seeking attention, but this went too far.” 

Aberforth crossed his arms. “I thought people deserved to know the truth. You know as well as I do that Gellert’s father had a hand in their deaths.”

Albus sighed, not wanting to confirm or deny it. “Even if that were true, it’s not Gellert’s fault. He’s not responsible for his father’s actions.”

“Then it’s your fault.” Aberforth crossed his arms. “You should’ve stayed away from him, Albus.”

Albus’ expression was absolutely wrecked. “Did you really expect me to stay away from Gellert? He’s my soulmate and I love him with everything that I am. I couldn’t do it, Abe.”

“Yeah? What if they come after me next?” Aberforth growled. “Is being with Gellert more important than my life?”

“I…” Albus winced. He couldn’t think of a diplomatic way to answer that question, so he stayed silent. 

“That’s what I thought.” Aberforth glared at him. “You would choose him over me every time, even if it would lead to my death. Herr Grindelwald could come after me at any time.”

Albus stared at his brother. Had he miscalculated? Had he selfishly put his brother in danger the way he had with his mother and sister? The Brotherhood came after Kendra and Ariana, but only because they wanted Albus to believe that muggles killed his family. After their attempt to convince Albus to support their plans failed, he believed they would have no reason to go after Aberforth. Then it dawned on him.

“Aberforth, do most people think we’re close? Especially after what happened yesterday?” Albus pressed him.

“No. Aberforth vehemently answered. “No way.”

“So logically, if Gellert’s father wanted to find another way to hurt me, he’d go after Adalia or Elphias or maybe even Bianca. I don’t think you’d be very high up on the list.”

Recognition dwelled in Aberforth’s eyes and he looked relieved. “Oh. That actually makes sense.”

“However, there is something I can do to make sure you have extra protection here at Hogwarts and in Godric’s Hollow,” said Albus. “Gellert and I have found a way to protect ourselves, essentially. It’s possible we can extend that protection to you. However, I can’t do it without Gellert’s help. You’ve given Gellert no reason to want to help you, but he’ll do it if I ask him to. His love for me is stronger than his, well, dislike of you.”

“He hates me, you don’t have to sugarcoat it,” Aberforth muttered.

“Only because of the way you’ve treated him. Aberforth, you almost tore us apart!” Albus cried.

“You don’t know what it’s like-”

“No, _you_ don’t know!” Albus thundered. “If certain authorities discovered Gellert and I were soulmates, we’d be separated, probably over a great distance. A forced separation would mean unbearable headaches, heartache, unbearable longing, and severe depression as we called out for each other in vain. It can also make one or both bondmates suicidal. I don’t care about what the authorities do to me, but I couldn’t bear it if Gellert was harmed. His father tortured him for years, Abe. His childhood was a haze of pain and torture laced with dark magic.” Albus winced as he remembered viewing Gellert’s childhood memories. 

“If Gellert was publicly revealed to have a soulbond with me, Herr Grindelwald would jump at the chance to steal his son away, claiming that Bathilda was unfit to be his guardian. Gellert would be in awful mental shape and his father would use that to his advantage, to gain leverage over Gellert. Gellert’s emotional state has always been, well… fragile. If we were forced to be apart, I don’t know what would happen to him.” Albus’ eyes filled with tears as he tried not to think of his sweet Gellert at the mercy of the Brotherhood. 

“When you dueled in class, Gellert was holding back – a lot. He knows how to torture, how to kill. He doesn’t want to do these things, but if I was harmed and he couldn’t get to me, I’m afraid he might snap. Then his father would gain control of Gellert and there’s no telling what he might do. If Gellert’s powers were unleashed on the world without me to temper them, it could be bad news for the Wizarding World. Surely you don’t want us to suffer that much.”

Aberforth sighed and a hint of compassion surfaced in his eyes. “I guess not. I just wanted to make you hurt as much as I was hurting.”

“I know,” Albus said softly. “I hate that you don’t have someone to confide in right now. Perhaps you could write to Bathilda?”

Aberforth shook his head. “After that howler? Definitely not. Besides, I’d rather have someone my own age.”

“Perhaps one of your housemates?” Albus offered. “Surely you’ve worked closely with some of them during your classes? A potions partner perhaps?”

Aberforth colored. “Well, there is someone, but I doubt she would want anything to do with me.”

“Who is it?” Albus pressed.

Aberforth blushed. “Alice Fawcett.”

“I see,” Albus said thoughtfully. “She’s a nice girl from what I can tell. Do you have anything in common?”

Aberforth considered it. “We both love animals and being outdoors.”

“That’s a start,” Albus encouraged. “Why don’t you ask her to spend some time with you?”

“I dunno, Albus.” Aberforth looked a little queasy. “She might reject me.”

“You’ll never know unless you try. You’re a Gryffindor, I’m sure you could manage it. But I wouldn’t pin your hopes on one girl. It’s healthy to have a good group of close friends,” Albus advised.

“I’ve never been good at making friends,” Aberforth reminded him. “Not like you. Besides, my dormmates are all assholes.”

“Perhaps you can increase your chances for making friends by joining a few clubs?” Albus suggested. “Class is such a structured environment and the school is designed for students to be closest with their housemates. But you can easily interact with students outside of your house in a club setting. Off the top of my head, I’d suggest the Magical Creatures Club, as it’s an interest of yours. Also, there’s always Dueling Club. You should join, you’re obviously good at dueling. I don’t know why you didn’t join before.”

Aberforth’s eyes filled with jealousy. “Because you’d be there and the comparisons wouldn’t stop.”

“I’m truly sorry that you have been compared to me all your life.” Albus gave him a sad smile. “It’s not fair to you. If it helps, please know that I didn’t encourage it. You’re your own person, Aberforth - you just have to show it. Come to Dueling Club on Friday. This year I’ll be there as a teacher so the power dynamic will be different.”

Aberforth surprised Albus with his answer. “Alright. I’ll give it a go. But don’t single me out.”

“I won’t,” Albus promised. “I’ll treat you like any other student.”

The jealousy melted away and Aberforth looked incredibly vulnerable. “That’s all I ever wanted.”

He left Albus standing alone in the classroom, hoping that he’d done enough to reach his brother. 

.~.

Albus tried to put Aberforth out of his mind, but it was difficult. He took out his notes and conjured an extra desk for Gellert, who was the first one to arrive. They glanced at each other as Gellert took a seat in the front row.

//How’d it go?//

//Surprisingly well.// Albus admitted. //I’m glad you’re here.//

//Me too.// Gellert sent him a wave of love through the bond. //I want to be as close to you as I can.//

//I think we need to try to extend our divine protection to Aberforth. He might become a target for the Brotherhood.//

//I’ll get with Zartoza today and see what we can do.// Gellert promised.

Other students began to arrive, cutting their telepathic discussion short. Some of the students gave Gellert intrigued looks but they seemed pleased that he sat among them.

Albus looked down at his pocket watch, which read nine o’clock. “Ahem. It’s time to start.” Albus clapped his hands but it took a bit for the students to quiet down. He remembered that Professor Merrythought could manage that in a second. He looked out at the classroom and saw an empty desk.

“Who are we missing?”

“Vince Crabbe is out with a stomachache,” Malik Shacklebolt happily informed him. 

“Yeah, he ate a cookie that didn’t agree with him,” said Septimus Weasley. They glanced at each other and smirked.

“Well, I hope he recovers soon,” said Albus. “I do have one announcement before we start. I’m sure many of you have noticed that Mr. Grindelwald has joined the class. On account of his vast knowledge of the subject, the headmaster and I decided to bump him up a grade. Please make him feel welcome.”

“And because you didn’t want him around Aberforth,” Patrick Parkinson muttered under his breath. 

Albus gave Patrick a pointed look. “Mr. Parkinson, was there something you wanted to share with the class?”

Patrick colored. “No, sir.”

“Good. Today, we’ll be discussing last night’s reading of chapter one. Now, who can tell me what the Imperturbable Charm is used for?” No one raised their hand, not even Bianca. 

“This spell will be covered later in your Charms class but sometimes in cases like these, curriculums overlap. It will be useful to have this spell in your arsenal. No takers?” Albus frowned. “Very well. The Imperturbable Charm places an invisible barrier around an object. Can someone give me an example of such an object?”

Priyesh Patil raised his hand.

“Yes, Priyesh,” Albus said gratefully. 

“My dick? It might come in handy when I’m flying during Quidditch matches.”

The class snickered. 

Albus almost facepalmed. “I was going to say a door or perhaps a window. Mr. Patil, if you can’t provide an appropriate answer, please do not raise your hand.”

Priyesh glumly nodded.

“Now, who can tell me the difference between the Imperturbable Charm and ‘Protego’?” 

The class blankly stared at him.

Albus sighed. “Did anyone actually do the reading?”

Bianca tentatively raised her hand, but she was the only one.

Albus look right at Gellert, who didn’t raise his hand. //Gell, you did do the reading, didn’t you?//

//Ah… no. I was a little caught up with you last night in the Room of Requirement, remember? I barely had enough time to do the real assignments.//

//I see.// Albus’ annoyance festered over the bond.

“No one else?” Albus frowned. “I see. Well, it looks like I’ll have to lecture. Please take out your quills and parchments to take notes.”

Grumbling, the class did. Albus lectured for so long, the students barely had time to pair up and practice the new spells. 

.~.

Albus’ sixth year class fared little better, although he was grateful Aberforth didn’t act out. Once again, hardly anyone had done the reading and once again Albus had to lecture. It was rather difficult as thoughts of Gellert permeated his mind. He tried to make the chapter interesting but after a few minutes, most of the class stared at him with their eyes glazed over.

When the lecture ended, they had about ten minutes to practice the new spells, but the students didn’t put forth much effort. Instead, they were very timid in their spellwork, and would often look over at Albus to see if he was watching. This group, however, was much more obedient than the seventh years. No one tried to disrupt the class or talk without being called on. Albus appreciated that, but he got the feeling that they were afraid of him.

After he dismissed them, Albus realized why. After Aberforth and Gellert’s indiscretion the previous day, Albus had threatened them all with detention with Carpe. If only Albus could find a happy medium between his first two classes, he would have it made. 

But Albus’ day changed when he taught the fifth years. Almost every single student turned in a written summary of the first chapter in their textbook. Tossing the pygmy puff back and forth, they discussed the material and had plenty of time to learn and practice a new spell.

After lunch, he taught the first years how to cast ‘lumos’. One of the students accidentally set his wand tip on fire but Albus was able to fix it with no harm done. He made light of the incident and the class went on as planned.

The second, third, and fourth year classes went reasonably well, although he was still plagued with longing for Gellert. Most of the students listened and Albus only had minor infractions to deal with. Still, at the end of the school day, Albus felt drained. 

He went down for dinner but found that Adalia was missing. Professor Pythagorea informed them that she was still with a patient, so Albus filled two plates and went to the Hospital Wing.

Albus was grateful to have a quiet dinner with Adalia. He found her sitting at a girl’s bedside, who had just gone to sleep. They moved into her office but left the door open.

“Thanks for the food,” Adalia said gratefully as they tucked into their dinner.

“How was your day, dearest?” Albus teased. 

She chuckled. “Fine. I had to set a bone and fix a stomachache to name a few things, but nothing I couldn’t handle. You?”

Albus gave her a brief overview of his day. “I don’t know why I’m so exhausted. I mainly lectured and watched the students practice.”

“I do. You were on your feet all day. Teaching is an emotionally draining job. And I imagine your longing for Gellert didn’t help matters.”

“No, it didn’t.” Albus’ heart clenched as he thought of Gellert. “I wish I had more moral support, but I can’t tell many people about this. Do you think if I called a meeting tonight, our group would come? I could really use a pick-me-up right about now.”

“Maybe a short one? You can always try it,” said Adalia with a shrug. “If nothing else, we can meet with Bianca and Gellert in the library.”

“I’ll get Gellert to spread the word.” Albus used the bond to do just that and he and his ‘girlfriend’ enjoyed a peaceful meal alone.

.~.

As it turned out, every member of Albus’ club wanted to meet that night. Adalia and Albus hurried to the library and headed to the little-used room in the back called the kiva. Librarian Madam Thomas hugged them both before calling over a chair and sitting outside the room with a book to make sure the club had privacy.

The members trickled in. Gellert and Bianca came together, then Priyesh and Myrddin joined them. Adalia sat next to her girlfriend. Albus conjured a couch where he could comfortably sit in Gellert’s arms. The close contact immediately caused the feelings of longing to dissipate. Albus let his friends catch up for a few minutes before he called them to order.

“Welcome to our club’s first meeting of the semester,” Albus announced, his eyes twinkling as he glanced at each member. “I’m glad to see several of our original members returning. We do have a new permanent addition, however. Adalia, welcome to the club!”

Adalia rested her head on Bianca’s shoulder. “Thanks, Albus. I’m so lucky I got to take this job so I can be near my girlfriend and all of you. I really could’ve used a group like this when I was a student, but I’m glad I get to experience it now. It’s lovely to be around people where I don’t have to hide who I am.”

“Hear hear,” Myrddin applauded. “I wish Arcturus could live close by and attend, but it can’t be helped.”

“How is your other half?” Gellert asked, waggling his eyebrows as he held Albus tight. “Have you gotten very far with him over the summer?” 

Arcturus Penn had been a former member who graduated last year. He’d only been attracted to girls before he fell hard for Myrddin. The club members had helped him sort out his feelings around that preference. Arcturus had confessed his feelings for Myrddin during the very first club meeting and they’d been together ever since.

Myrddin blushed before he let out a wistful sigh. “He’s fine. I miss him terribly. He works at the Ministry now so we’re doing long-distance. But Arcturus promised to come visit this weekend. I’m sure he’d love to see all of you.”

“I’d like to meet up with him but I’m not sure how much time I’ll have,” said Albus. “I’ll have homework to grade.”

Gellert groaned. “Come on, love. Just because you’re a teacher doesn’t mean you have to stop having fun with friends.”

Albus deftly changed the subject. “Priyesh, how was your summer? I believe you visited Paris for several months?”

Priyesh got a faraway look in his eyes. “Yes, it was lovely.” 

“Paris is the city of love. By any chance, did you find romance there?” Gellert asked, suggestively winking at the Indian boy. 

Priyesh smiled shyly. “I did.”

Myrddin let out a little squeal and clapped his hands. 

“Ooh, do tell us about it,” Bianca encouraged.

“My boyfriend and I got together last month. We’re also doing long-distance,” Priyesh explained.

“Congratulations!” Albus grinned. “All of us are in relationships, then. How grand!”

“Is your boyfriend anyone we know?” Adalia asked. “A Beauxbatons student or graduate, perhaps?”

“Yes, you do know him. I’m not sure how to say this.” Priyesh looked nervously at Myrddin. “This needs to be kept a secret. It’s Leonard. Leonard Longbottom, I mean. Although he doesn’t go by that name any longer. He changed it to Aurelius. Albus, he told me all about how you and Gellert helped him escape from the hospital. He’s so grateful that you risked your lives to rescue him.”

“That was _you two_?” Myrddin looked at Gellert and Albus, sounding impressed. “Wow. I thought you might’ve had a hand in Leonard’s escape, but I was too polite to ask, especially with the Ministry sniffing around last term.”

Albus gave credit when credit was due. “Adalia helped, as she used her credentials to get us inside the hospital. And Bianca knew and supported us.”

“How’s Leonard doing?” Myrddin asked. “I’m sure France has been a big change for him.”

“He’s doing well, all things considered,” said Priyesh. “He’s been unofficially adopted by Nicholas Flamel and his wife and he’s studying alchemy from a master. Aurelius says that Flamel already has plans to name him as his successor whenever the old man decides to pass on. He’s grateful for the chance to have a new start but he doesn’t like that he must live under an alias and can’t have many ties to his old life. He barely even corresponds with his parents in fear he could be found out.”

“How did you meet him?” Albus wondered.

“It was purely by accident. I traveled to Flamel’s village, wanting to see the home where Flamel lived and conducted all his alchemical experiments. I came across him walking along the street. Even with a beard and longer hair, I knew it was Leonard. I’m not sure how I knew, but I did. He could tell I recognized him. The poor thing looked terrified. I quickly informed him that I would keep his secret, as I too was like him. We became fast friends. Aurelius told me he’d never love again after Pierre broke his heart and denied their love during the trial. I didn’t blame him, with how Pierre’s actions contributed to condemning Aurelius to Azkaban. He spoke about his day in the magical conversion therapy program, how it fucked him up pretty good.”

Adalia raised her hand. “Speaking of conversion therapy, I wanted to bring something to your attention.”

“Aw, Adalia, let him finish his story,” Gellert begged.

Adalia colored. “Sorry.”

Priyesh just grinned. “It’s quite alright. We spent more and more time together and I began to fall for him. I could tell Aurelius liked me too, but he was afraid to confess his feelings for me because he was terrified he might get hurt or worse, get turned in. One day I couldn’t stand it anymore. We were sitting in Flamel’s parlor when I told him how I really felt. I also mentioned that if he wanted to be with me, we would move very slowly. Both of us have rushed into things too quickly with other partners and I wanted to let him know that was an option. He was trembling and I could tell he was fighting himself. I squeezed his hand and said he didn’t need to decide right away, that I could leave tomorrow and give him time to think about it. He said he didn’t need to think about it… and then he kissed me.”

“Awww,” Adalia, Bianca, Albus, and Myrddin sighed.

“Way to go after him, mate,” said Gellert, nodding approvingly. “That’s some Gryffindor bravery right there.” 

“Thanks. He’s worth it.” A soppy smile appeared on Priyesh’s face. “I love him so much, even though it’s only been a few months since we met. It’s not going to be easy for us. He’s still trying to recover from his stint in Azkaban. He suffers from terrible nightmares, his self-esteem is shattered, and there are days when he’s borderline suicidal. But he wants to make it work. I want to be there for him, you know? He deserves the best. We write to each other twice a week. I hate being so far away but he begged me to finish school.”

“If there’s anything we can do as a club to help him, let us know,” said Albus.

“He really appreciated the card that Albus slipped him during his trial,” said Priyesh. “Maybe you can send him letters of encouragement to Flamel’s address. Although I’m not sure if it would look suspicious if a ton of letters from Hogwarts started flooding in.”

“We can think on it,” Albus promised. “Well, I think I can speak for all of us when I say we are so happy for the both of you.”

Priyesh broke out in a big grin. “Thanks. I couldn’t wait to share my story with you lot. I never thought I was cut out for a long-term relationship, but love snuck up on me and bit me in the arse.”

“Yes, it tends to do that,” said Albus glancing back at Gellert. “Any new business? Adalia, did you want to go first?”

Adalia nodded. “I’ve been in contact with one of the healers at St. Mungo’s. He works with the patients that are in the magical conversion therapy program. He wants us to help his patients by befriending them. He said something about finding pen pals for them at Hogwarts.” 

“We could do that,” Albus said slowly. “But ultimately, I would want to work towards a way to end the magical conversation therapy program for good. Only I wouldn’t know where to start.”

“To start with, we could expose just how horrible the ‘treatments’ are,” Adalia suggested. “Supposed degenerates or not, surely if people knew how awfully the patients were treated, they wouldn’t want them to be physically harmed.”

“Ideally, we must convince the general population that people with same-sex desires don’t need to be ‘converted’,” said Gellert. “But right now that sounds like an insurmountable task, especially with men like Ulysses Gamp in power. In the meantime, we could try to arrange a way to free the current patients.”

“We would need inside help,” said Adalia. She nervously chewed on her lower lip. “I no longer have access to St. Mungo’s.”

“It would be a considerable risk,” Albus fretted. “Gellert and I especially would have to be careful. I know Gamp thinks it was us who freed Aurelius. We would be under even closer scrutiny.”

“Some things are worth the risk,” Gellert insisted.

“I know that, darling,” Albus said gently. “But I wouldn’t want to implicate our club members.”

“He’s right, some things are worth it,” Myrddin agreed. “If we could come up with a detailed plan that was relatively safe, we might be able to pull it off.”

“Indeed. Along with freeing the patients, I’d love to stick it to those assholes that torture people like us,” Priyesh said vehemently. 

“It’s something to keep in the back of our minds,” said Albus. “Right now, we need to focus on school and for Adalia and I, our jobs.” 

“I have a question,” said Bianca. “Has anyone come across a student who might be like us who might like to join?”

No one spoke up.

Albus had an inkling about Romulus Lupin, but until the boy realized it there was nothing he could do. “We’ll keep our eyes out,” said Albus. “Although this year it might be a little more complicated if we let another student join. It was all very well when we were all students, but with Adalia and I working here, I just don’t know if it’s appropriate.”

“It would be good for them to know that there were adults in the castle that are like them,” Gellert argued. 

“That’s true. We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Albus answered diplomatically. “Yes, Myrddin?”

Myrddin put down his hand. “I heard about what happened with Aberforth. Was he really going to tell the class about your soulbond?”

“We think so,” said Gellert. “Thankfully Albus talked some sense into him today. But our best defense against Aberforth turning us in is to have others befriend him. Aberforth’s still grieving and his pattern is to lash out rather than talking about what he’s feeling. Maybe if we can find him some friends, he won’t want to rat us out.”

“That’s very mature of you, Gellert,” said Adalia, giving him a nod of approval. “I’ll see what I can do using my position to encourage students to do so.”

“I’d give it a shot, but I don’t think Aberforth likes me,” said Priyesh. “I’m pretty sure he thinks I’m an asshole. Which is fair, I can be at times.”

“Apparently. I didn’t appreciate your dick comment in class,” Albus said wryly.

“Aw, come on, it was funny.” Priyesh chuckled before he sobered. “But I know you’re a new teacher and my friend, so I won’t do it again.”

“I appreciate that,” said Albus, looking relieved. “I like dirty jokes as long as the next person, just not during my class.” They nodded at each other and Albus was glad they cleared the air.

“I can try to befriend Aberforth,” Myrddin offered. “I may be Head Boy, but most of the students see me as non-threatening.”

“That would be lovely,” said Albus. He looked down at his pocket watch. “I know it’s late so I’ll let you go. But first I wanted to mention that Gellert and I are having difficulties with our bond. That’s why he’s holding me. I know it’s more PDA that you’re used to, but I figured it would be alright if we did so here.”

“Of course,” Myrddin said, and Priyesh quickly agreed. “What sort of problems?”

“We’ve spent the night together almost every night since we got together,” said Albus. “The bond doesn’t like that we’re separated at night, but we don’t have a safe way to sneak Gellert into my chambers. If he were caught in my room, the consequences would be severe.”

“I can help,” Myrddin said excitedly. “Since I’m Head Boy, I can go anywhere at any time. I can escort Gellert to your chambers at night and no one should question it. You’d just have to set an alarm in the morning so Gellert would sneak back into the Hospital Wing and no one would be the wiser.”

“You know, that just might work,” Albus mused. “Thank you, Myrddin. We’d be forever in your debt.”

Myrddin waved him off. “Anything for you two. You’re my friends and I want to help. In fact, I can escort Gellert there tonight.”

Albus’ heart felt lighter at the thought of Gellert finally sharing his bed. After a few minutes of casual chatting, he dismissed the meeting. As promised, Myrddin walked with him and Gellert back to Albus’ quarters. Unfortunately, just as they were about to enter, Professor Chemiste rounded the corner. She frowned as her eyes rested on Gellert.

 _Uh oh._ Albus thought.

“Mr. Grindelwald, what are you doing in this part of the castle? You should be in bed.” Chemiste’s piercing sharp look rattled Albus to his core.

“It was my fault, Professor,” said Myrddin. “Gellert left his DADA textbook in Professor Dumbledore’s classroom, who brought it back to his quarters because it didn’t have a name in it. Gellert asked for me to escort him to get his book so he could do the reading for tomorrow.”

Chemiste glared at them. Albus knew she didn’t buy Myrddin’s excuse.

“If I catch either of you trying to visit Professor Dumbledore after hours, you’ll face severe consequences. I would hate for someone to think you’re engaging in inappropriate behavior. Mr. Wylt, your privileges as Head Boy only go so far.”

Albus finally found his voice. “I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“You’d better. I’m watching you… all of you.” With that, Chemiste disappeared around the corner.

“Phew, that was close,” said Myrddin after they were certain Chemiste was long gone. “Well, that plan is out. Gellert, I should probably escort you to the Hospital Wing right away.”

“Just a minute.” Gellert took Albus in his arms. “Remember, you can reach for me over the bond at any time.”

“I know.” Albus held back tears, not wanting to make Gellert feel guilty for leaving him. “I love you.”

“Love you too, darling. We’ll get through this – I promise.” Gellert gave him a quick kiss before leaving with Myrddin.

Albus entered his quarters and collapsed on his bed, crying softly as he ached to hold Gellert. He spent a fitful night alone.

.~.

Over the next few days, the heartache and longing only increased for Albus and Gellert. When Friday rolled around, Albus had to use a glamour spell to hide the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. 

That morning at breakfast, Dippet noticed that Albus was a little off-color. He took Albus aside and cast a silencing charm. “What’s going on, Albus? You look exhausted. Are the students giving you trouble?”

Albus evaded the question. “Actually, sir, it’s mainly my bond with Gellert. We’re having all sorts of strange side effects from being apart at night. I know that sounds silly but…”

“Not at all,” said Dippet. He frowned. “You mean, by now you haven’t found the-”

The headmaster was interrupted by Gamekeeper Ogg. “Professor Dippet, sorry to interrupt, but a ministry employee wishes to speak to you right away.”

“Of course.” Dippet allowed himself to be led away, leaving Albus to wonder what Dippet had been about to say.

.~.

After the school day ended on Friday, Albus and his club members met up with Arcturus in Hogsmeade, who had come to see Myrddin. Unfortunately, Albus couldn’t stay for long as he had many papers to grade over the weekend. He knew he’d need extra time because his ability to focus was growing more difficult by the day, thanks to the bond’s wonky side effects.

Albus and Gellert had planned to meet in the Room of Requirement tomorrow while everyone was at lunch. They planned to hold each other for an hour, hoping that would satisfy the bond for at least a while. Although they could spend a little more time together on the weekends, Albus knew it wouldn’t nearly be enough. Gellert had long since apologized for not doing the readings in Albus’ class, promising to always do them in the future. 

That night was especially difficult for Albus to fall asleep. His heart (and something else) ached as visions of a naked Gellert danced in his mind. They hadn't been intimate all week and it was starting to take its toll on both of them. Albus had just fallen asleep when he felt Gellert cry out in terror, projecting it over their bond. Albus’ chest ached as he tumbled out of bed, feeling the full breadth of Gellert's utter panic. 

He raced towards the Hospital Wing in his pajamas, incapable of thinking of anything else besides getting to his bondmate. 

.~.

End Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm horrible to Gellert. Don't worry, there will be good news in the next chapter. Thanks for commenting!


	4. The Secret Passageway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gellert experiences a very dark vision. Albus discovers a secret passageway that connects to his quarters. Albus goes too far by trying to get his students to like him and has to answer to Dippet. Gellert and Albus find a way to be intimate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who is reading and leaving comments and kudos. I think you'll really like the passageway!

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

Chapter 4: The Secret Passageway

.~.

//Gellert, hold on! I’ll be right there.// 

Albus tried to soothe Gellert as he tore down the corridor towards the Hospital Wing. Unfortunately, he received no answer - only a feeling of pure terror reverberating through the bond. //I’m on my way. Hold on, love!// He tried to join essences with Gellert’s mind to see if he could calm him, but Gellert’s mental barrier held firm. 

Albus soon arrived at the Hospital Wing. He found Gellert convulsing in bed as Adalia tried in vain to wake him. He raced to Gellert’s bedside just as Gellert let out a bloodcurdling scream. 

“How long has he been like this?” Albus cried as he took his bondmate’s in his, gripping it tightly until Gellert unconsciously wrenched it away. 

“I heard him screaming a few minutes ago.” Adalia trembled as Gellert continued to cry out. “Is he having a…” Adalia trailed off. 

“Yes, he’s having a vision,” Albus confirmed over Gellert’s cries. “There’s not much we can do until it runs its course.” 

“Albus! Albus, noooooooo!” Gellert went limp, finally out of the grip of the vision. 

“Gellert, come out of it,” Albus pleaded, taking Gellert’s clammy hand in his. “Come back to me.” //Gellert. It’s safe to come out now.//

//Albus.// Gellert’s eyes flew open as soon as he heard Albus’ thoughts. “Albus. You’re here!” 

“Of course I’m here. I’ll always be here to help after you have a vision. You know that.” Albus smiled sadly. “Oh, love, I hate to watch you suffer like this.” 

Gellert’s mismatched eyes were blown wide with terror. He reached for Albus, who held him tightly. Gellert clung to his bondmate as he shook in Albus’ arms. 

Albus shifted so that he could hold Gellert more comfortably on the bed. “You must’ve had a terrible vision, but it’s over now. It has no power over you anymore, darling.”

“Albus, t-they made me do it.” Tears slipped down Gellert’s cheeks as he choked out the words. “I’m sorry, I-I lost control. I did the Brotherhood’s bidding. I destroyed. I killed. I didn’t care who I hurt. It was like I’d just given up. I was in agony, Albus.”

“Where was I when this was happening?” Albus asked. “Surely, I tried some way to stop you, blood pact or no.”

Gellert swallowed hard. “That’s just it. You weren’t there. I couldn’t feel you in my head, Albus. You were just… gone. I think that’s a possible version of the future.”

“But how can that be?” Albus frowned. “The Brotherhood needs me to be the Lightbringer, so the prophecy will come true. They want both of us to lead the revolution, remember?”

“They needed you to make the blood pact with me, so you wouldn’t interfere with my revolution,” Gellert recalled. “Ultimately, they wanted you to fight at my side, but it’s possible that’s no longer the case since you don’t believe muggles to be beneath us, like they’d counted on.” Gellert shivered. “I think in this future they decided to kill you. When I lost my soulmate, it was as if I’d been ripped in two. After you died, I went mad when the bond snapped. And not going mad like I did before, when I said crazy things, but this time when I lost you, I lost all sense of morality. I didn’t care who I hurt or killed or tortured. I’m so ashamed of my actions, but I was in so much _pain_.” 

Gellert’s haunted eyes pleaded with Albus to understand. “The Brotherhood used me for whatever scheme they wanted to. The vision showed how they slowly gained control over our world and the muggle world as well. They were finally able to subjugate the muggles into becoming a slave race to serve the purebloods. And I helped make it happen.” Gellert buried his face in Albus’ shoulder. “I’m a monster.”

“No, love. No, you’re not,” Albus insisted. He gently ran his fingers through Gellert’s slightly damp curls. “This future is not set in stone, Gellert. Remember?”

“But what if _this_ one is?” Gellert shuddered. “I can’t lose you, Albus. It would destroy me.”

“If I have anything to say about it, you won’t lose me,” Albus said firmly. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m an immensely powerful wizard or have you forgotten that?” Albus tried to lighten the mood but Gellert wasn’t placated.

Albus sighed as Gellert’s arms tightened around him. “Do you think you can go back to sleep tonight?”

“I don’t know,” Gellert muttered. “Maybe if I can get my mind off this.”

“Alright.” Albus gently kissed his cheek. “What shall we talk about?”

“I’ve got a question,” said Adalia.

Albus slightly startled. He’d been so focused on Gellert, he’d forgotten she was in the room. “Yes?”

“Now that Gellert’s in the seventh year DADA class, will he have the opportunity to sit for his N.E.W.T. this year?” The healer asked.

“We’d have to clear it with Dippet, but I would imagine so,” said Albus.

Gellert looked intrigued. “What will I do next year if I’ve already completed the DADA curriculum?”

Albus shrugged. “I suppose you could always assist me in class. What’s more likely is that you’ll be granted a free period for independent study.”

“That sounds great,” Gellert gave a tiny smile. “I could start researching the Hallows. I figured if we collected them, we could use them to bring down the Brotherhood. An unbeatable wand especially would be useful.”

“I don’t know, Gell. We must be cautious,” Albus advised. “Other wizards have fought each other over the Elder Wand when they felt the lure of its power. What if we fell victim to its spell?”

“Blood pact, love.” Gellert gently reminded him.

“Oh. Right.” Albus blushed. How could he have forgotten? “Well, having that will definitely be to our advantage. Not that I would ever see myself using the Wand against you, or vice versa, but it is a magical object with a mind of its own, not to be fully trusted.”

“I believe it’s too tempting for one person to own. We shall share it, yes?” Gellert suggested.

“Yes, that a good idea.” Albus smiled. Sharing a valuable magical object such as the Elder Wand with Gellert just felt _right_.

Adalia frowned. “Hallows, as in the Deathly Hallows? I thought that was just a story.”

Albus shook his head. “When we were being held captive at Grindelwald Manor, the Brotherhood confirmed they were real. They said that Gellert would come to possess all of them when the time was right. They had no reason to lie.”

Adalia raised an eyebrow but made no comment.

“What about the other Hallows?” Gellert pressed. “I’m not that enthused about the Cloak, but the Stone could be useful.”

“I would want to use the Stone to see my mother and sister again, just for a moment,” Albus said, sounding wistful.

“I know,” Gellert said softly. “It wouldn’t truly bring them back, but at least you could talk to them for a bit.”

“I want to apologize for being the cause of their deaths.” Albus suppressed his feelings of sadness and overwhelming guilt. Now was not the time. Gellert needed him to be strong.

“Albus, I hate to say this, but it’s best that Gellert try and get some sleep,” said Adalia. “You know how exhausted he gets after having a vision.”

Albus nodded. “I know.” He turned to his bondmate. “Will you be alright?”

“I’ll survive.” Albus could tell Gellert was putting on a brave face as he extricated himself from Albus. “Goodnight love.”

“Goodnight, Gell.” Albus gently kissed his bondmate goodnight. He stood up and glanced at Adalia. “Will you-”

“I’ll stay with him, Albus,” Adalia promised. She turned to the young Seer. “I’ll sleep in the bed next to yours, Gellert. Just in case you need anything.”

Gellert heard the implied ‘just in case you get scared’. He was grateful she did not voice it. “Thanks, Adalia. I appreciate it.” 

Albus took one last look at Gellert before leaving the room, knowing that stalling would not help matters.

.~.

The young professor slowly returned to his quarters. Upon entering, he barely stopped himself from slamming the door behind him. “I can’t do this anymore. Fuck!” Albus swore before he collapsed onto his bed. “I can’t be away from him at night.” _If Gellert has a vision, if I’m there with him at the beginning, we can join minds and I can help him through it. But once he crosses a certain threshold, there’s no stopping it._

Albus tightly gripped the edges of the crimson comforter. “There has _got_ to be a way!” He thought of his beloved, alone and scared in the Hospital Wing in the throes of a vision before Adalia came to his aid. He was failing as Gellert’s protector. Perhaps he was being too cautious and making Gellert suffer unnecessarily. Maybe he should let Gellert temporarily transform into Adalia and sneak in that way every night. But what if they were caught and Gellert couldn’t keep her form for long?

In frustration, Albus hurled his wand across the room, which rolled under his wardrobe. Albus sighed. _Here I am, throwing my wand in a fit like a first year._ Albus called his wand to him but it didn’t come. He realized it must’ve gotten caught under the wardrobe. Albus concentrated hard on the wardrobe and levitated it to the side, guiding it over to the side. He looked at his wand lying on the floor and gave a slight gasp. His wand was sitting on top of a hidden trap door! _I wonder where it leads to?_

Albus leaped off the bed. He crossed the room, grabbed his wand, and pocketed it before lifting up the trap door, which opened with a small screech. Albus lit his wand and shined it down into the passage below. He conjured a large fluffy purple pillow and dropped it onto the stone bricks below. He jumped down and landed safely on the pillow. Albus coughed a bit, as it was rather dusty. After getting to his feet, Albus looked around at the long tunnel, which stretched quite far. He couldn't believe he’d stumbled upon one of Hogwarts’ several secret passageways!   
  
With his wand illuminating the way, Albus crept through the chilly passageway, curious where it would lead. The passageway was littered with cobwebs and empty sconces to hold torches. Perhaps the passage had served a purpose in the past, but it had been a long time since anyone had been down here.

Albus estimated that he walked for several minutes until he came upon the exit. He whispered, “Nox.”

Albus peered through the doorway and found that the passage’s end was marked by a door with a pointed gothic arch. He turned the handle and the door swung open to reveal…the darkened Hospital Wing. He quickly recognized the shapes of the curtains and beds lit only by faint moonlight streaming in through the windows. Albus was filled with joy as he realized what this meant.

 _Now I have a foolproof way for Gellert to visit me at night_! 

Albus tried to close the door but it made a loud grating noise, as if it wasn’t used to being opened. 

“Who’s there? Lumos!” Gellert was out of bed in a flash, brandishing his wand at a would-be intruder. 

Adalia too jumped out of bed, armed with her wand.

“It’s just me.” Gellert’s wand illuminated Albus’ face in the darkness as he approached his bondmate and his friend. 

“Albus, what are you doing back here?” Gellert sounded confused. “I thought you went to your room to sleep.” 

“I found a way, Gell. A way that we can be together at night!” Albus crowed. “See this door here? It leads directly to my quarters.”

“I didn’t think that door worked,” said Adalia, sounding impressed. “I thought it was merely decorative. Let’s see, then.”

Albus lit his wand first and then approached the door, turned the knob, and opened it.

“Woah,” Gellert breathed as he glanced into the passage. “It looks like a tunnel. And you say it leads to your room?” He waggled his eyebrows. “Awfully _convenient,_ you know.”

Albus beamed. “Now we can safely visit each other at night. We can spend every night in each other’s arms. I have just enough room to enlarge my bed so it will hold both of us.”

Gellert jumped into Albus’ arms and enthusiastically kissed him. “How’d you find it?”

“Purely by accident. I wonder why it connects the Hospital Wing to my quarters?” Albus wondered.

“I’m sure the answer is here at Hogwarts, hidden away somewhere,” said Gellert. “Not that it matters. I’m just thankful you just happened to get the quarters that were secretly connected to where I’m supposed to sleep. Unless…” Gellert narrowed his eyes. “Unless it wasn’t an accident.”

“Dippet _was_ especially insistent that I have these specific quarters,” Albus recalled. “Do you think he knew?”

“It’s possible,” Adalia said thoughtfully. “He definitely supports you.”

“I should probably tell him about this, what we’re using it for,” said Albus.

Gellert groaned. “Come on, Albie. The headmaster doesn’t need to know about our nocturnal habits.”

“I’ll literally be sleeping with one of my students. You bet I’m going to tell him,” Albus said firmly.

“What if he tells you not to use the passage at night?” Gellert worried.

“I doubt he will. In fact, I’m certain he did this on purpose, the old meddling bastard.” Albus grinned as he closed the door to the passageway. “Why don’t you try to open it?”

Gellert shrugged. “Alright.” He approached the door and turned the doorknob, but nothing happened. “Huh.”

“Oh dear,” Albus fretted. “It seems to only recognize my touch. Let me try something.” He took Gellert’s hand and placed it on the doorknob before putting his hand on top of Gellert’s. Albus closed his eyes and thought with all his might, _open for us, for only him and I._ “Now try.”

Gellert turned the knob and the door opened. “Amazing!”

Albus closed the door. “Try one more time by yourself.”

Gellert tried again and easily opened the door without any help from Albus. He stepped inside and motioned for Albus to follow. “What are you waiting for? Let’s go!”

After bidding Adalia goodnight, Albus followed Gellert inside. He closed the door and sealed it from inside. He guided Gellert through the passage. Albus now noticed it was littered with all sorts of interesting objects. He spied symbols carved onto the wall that looks like old pictographs, but Albus didn’t recognize them. He might have Bianca, who excelled in Ancient Runes, look at it one day. But for now, all he cared about was getting to sleep with Gellert. 

Albus came to the end of the passage and found the trap door but the trouble was, it was high above him. When he’d jumped down onto the cushion to explore the passage, he hadn’t thought of a way to get back.  
  
“I really need to find something for us to climb on.” Albus supposed he could conjure some stairs, but it was late and he was exhausted. Before he could take any action, a sparkling gold ladder appeared. Albus stared at it in shock. He climbed up on the first rung and found it to be sturdy. He climbed the rest of the way to the top and pulled himself up into his room. Gellert quickly followed. Before he closed the trap door, Albus saw the ladder vanish.

Albus quickly rearranged the furniture and pointed his wand at the twin bed. “Engorio.” 

“Impressive,” Gellert admitted, as the bed nearly doubled in size, but fit neatly in between the wardrobe and the desk. 

Albus pulled back the covers and Gellert eagerly climbed into bed. 

After setting an alarm on his pocket watch, Albus quickly joined him under the covers. The bond sang as Gellert allowed himself to be pulled into Albus’ strong arms. “How I’ve missed this,” said Albus, sighing with happiness. “It feels like it’s been forever.” 

“I know. As much as I’m glad we get to sleep together, I don’t think I’ll be up for ‘that’ tonight. Sorry.” Gellert gave Albus an apologetic smile.

“Of course not,” Albus scoffed. “You’re still recovering from that blasted vision. I just want to hold you tonight.”

“That sounds heavenly,” said Gellert. Moments later, the constant feelings of longing for Albus abated. Finally, the bond appeared to be sated. It seemed to instinctually know that they would have plenty of time to sleep together through the night. “Goodnight, liebling.”

“Goodnight, love.” Albus pressed a kiss to Gellert’s golden curls before drifting off, relieved that he would have Gellert in his arms every night for the foreseeable future.

.~.  
  
_The next morning_

Albus’ eyes fluttered open at the sound of his alarm, but he wasn’t cold like he usually was. Then he felt someone kiss his cheek. _Gellert._

“Good morning, darling.” Gellert purred. 

Albus turned over and smiled at his bondmate, who was lying by his side. “I remember how you got here. The secret passage.”

“Indeed,” said Gellert. Then he scowled. “I need to get back to the Hospital Wing. I don't want to leave you but before I do…” He gave Albus a long kiss. Then, with a mischievous wink, he disappeared down the trap door. Albus missed him already, but there were no feelings of yearning for Gellert like there had been all week. _Thank Merlin._

Albus absentmindedly hummed to himself as he went through his morning routine, thrilled about his and Gellert’s new sleeping arrangements. Then he remembered that he needed to inform Dippet. With every intention of doing so, Albus went down to breakfast. For the first time in a week, he had no need to cast a glamour charm to hide his exhaustion.

.~.

After breakfast, Albus pulled Dippet aside. 

A kindly smile appeared on the elderly headmaster’s face. “Albus! How can I help you?”

Albus quickly cast a silencing charm. “Professor, I just wanted to tell you that Gellert and I, well, we found a secret passageway last night that leads from the Hospital Wing to my quarters. And, er, we’ve been using it.” 

“Excellent!” Dippet beamed. “I’m glad you finally discovered it.”  
  
Albus blinked. “You are? You aren’t going to scold me for sleeping with one of my students?”  
  
Dippet waved him off. “Of course not, not when Gellert is your soulmate. That is why I gave you those quarters in the first place. Albus, I thought you would’ve caught on before now.” Dippet winked. 

“I did wonder,” said Albus. He gave Dippet a grateful smile. “Thank you, sir. It’s been hard being apart at night when we’ve been so used to being together.”

Dippet’s expression sobered. “I’m trusting you with this privilege, Albus. Mr. Grindelwald is only sixteen and therefore…”

Albus blushed. “Don’t worry. We won’t be fully consummating our relationship until Gellert becomes of age next January. I’ve been very firm with him about that.”

“Then say no more about it.” Dippet smiled. “You know, I don’t think that passage has been used for hundreds of years.”

“But you had knowledge of it. Do you know its original purpose?” Albus asked eagerly. “I’m sure the founders made it for some reason.” 

Dippet frowned. “Merlin, Albus, I know I’m ancient but do you really think that I’m as old as the founders?”

“What? No! Sir, I would never imply…” Albus trailed off as he watched Dippet’s eyes glint with laughter. The young professor realized he’d been had. 

“To answer your question, no, I don’t know its original purpose,” Dippet admitted. “It’s yet another one of Hogwarts’ many mysteries. Perhaps that answer could be found in the library.”  
  
“I might have to research it,” said Albus. “Thank you, sir, for giving me those quarters so we can safely be together. I don’t know what we would do without your support.”

“You will always have it. And Albus, please call me Armando.” Dippet patted Albus’ shoulder and walked away, leaving Albus to wonder how they’d gotten so lucky to have a kind and understanding man such as Dippet in their corner.

.~.

Buoyed by his talk with Dippet, Albus headed for the DADA classroom and pulled out his notes. The seventh year students quickly arrived and then it was time for class to begin. Albus called the class to order and began to review.

“Now, as we learned from the chapter you read last night, the Ear-Shrivelling Curse causes the ears to wither. The wand movement is a looping motion like a lowercase ‘e’ like so.” Albus demonstrated the wand movement. He was met with blank stares. “Did anyone do the reading?”

Only Gellert, Bianca, and Priyesh raised their hands.

_That’s it._

“Alright, everyone up,” Albus ordered. “Clear the room. Partner up – we’re going to practice dueling.”

The students chattered excitedly as they moved their desks to the side.

“Professor, do we have to choose a partner with someone of a different house?” Priyesh asked.

Albus shrugged. “No, that’s not necessary.”

A cheer went up amongst the students. Soon the students were paired up, most of them with housemates.

“Now, there will be some rules.” Albus thought quickly, as his goal was to get the class to practice their seventh-year spells. “You’ll have fifteen minutes to practice with each other. Then you and your partner will duel in front of the class. During your duel, you must use at least two new spells that I've taught you or you’ll be disqualified. The winners will advance and duel again, etcetera until there’s one person left standing. Also, you cannot purposefully hurt or maim your partner during the duel.”

Everyone automatically glanced at Gellert, who had been left without a partner. 

“Ah. Mr. Grindelwald, I’d suggest you stay out of the duels until the very end, hmm?” Albus couldn’t suppress a wink.

Gellert grinned. “Gee, I wonder why?”

The class laughed.

Albus couldn’t hold back a small chuckle. “Mr. Grindelwald, as you will be unoccupied, please offer any assistance that you can to our duelists while they practice.”

Gellert nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Albus turned to the students. “Make sure you keep plenty of space between you and the other pairs. We don’t want anyone to end up in the Hospital Wing. You may begin,” he announced. 

Gellert and Albus walked around the room, observing and assisting the students as they practiced their spells against their partners.

After the fifteen minutes were up, Albus held a dueling tournament. He was pleased to note that every student demonstrated several new spells that they’d learned in his class. As they left at the end of class, the students gave Albus appreciative looks. 

Since it went so well, Albus did the same thing with his sixth year class. However, he stuck to his usual format with the younger classes where they tossed the pygmy puff back and forth to review last night’s reading before practicing the spell of the day. 

.~.

That night, Albus took his dinner with Adalia in the Hospital Wing. She had several patients that would be staying overnight, so they cast a silencing charm around them so they could talk freely. To Albus’ delight, Gellert showed up early from dinner. Bianca soon joined them, and they had a lively discussion about classes and work. The hours flew by and soon curfew was almost upon them.

“I’m going to bed.” Gellert yawned and stretched. “I didn’t sleep well last night so I need to catch up on my sleep.” Gellert glanced at Albus, fire dancing in his mismatched eyes. //See you in a bit.//  
  
Albus slightly blushed. Who knew just was Gellert had in mind? //Looking forward to it.//  
  
Gellert went to change and then climbed into his bed.

Five minutes later, Albus cleared his throat and stood up. “I’d better go. I need to get a jump on my marking before I fall behind. Goodnight, you two.”

“I should go too,” said Bianca. 

“And on that note, everyone, lights out,” Adalia announced to her patients. “Sleep well.” 

After hugging Adalia, Albus headed for his quarters. He wondered how long it would be before Gellert could safely sneak out. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long.

//I’m on my way, darling.// Gellert alerted him.

Albus just couldn’t wait until Gellert made his way to him. He opened the trap door and the magical ladder appeared. After lighting his wand, he carefully climbed down the ladder until he reached the ground. Albus eagerly ran down the passage and met Gellert halfway.  
  
Wordlessly, they surged together. Albus attacked Gellert’s lips as Gellert maneuvered them against the wall. Albus’ back felt uncomfortable against the uneven stone but he didn’t dare ask Gellert to stop.  
  
“I’ve waited all week for this,” Gellert gasped out. “I need you, Albus.”  
  
“You have me.” Albus caressed Gellert’s cheeks. “Come, darling, let’s go to my bed.”

“I can’t wait that long.” Gellert’s eyes were wild, desperate. “I haven’t tasted you in days. Albus, can I?”

Albus moaned his encouragement as Gellert trailed his fingers over his clothed crotch. “Cushioning spell,” he gasped out. 

Gellert quickly performed it on the wall so that Albus would be more comfortable, and then conjured a pillow for himself to kneel on. Then he slowly removed Albus’ pants to reveal Albus’ clothed bulge.

“Aha, so you are happy to see me,” Gellert teased. "You know, it's really arousing when you call me Mr. Grindelwald in class. It's too bad we have that rule that I can't send you any erotic images over the bond when you're teaching."

Albus felt the same about speaking so formally to Gellert in class, not that he'd ever admit it to his bondmate. “Gellert, I don’t think I’ll last long,” Albus warned as Gellert vanished his bondmate’s undergarment. He took Albus in hand and gently stroked him before falling to his knees on the pillow. Gellert looked up at Albus, his eyes smoldering before taking Albus in his mouth. 

Albus’ eyes rolled back into his head as Gellert used his mouth and talented tongue to pleasure him. It took every ounce of control he had not to thrust up into Gellert’s mouth, but he didn’t want to choke his bondmate. Soon sloppy sucking sounds filled the passageway as Albus cried out in sweet agony. 

//Gell, I’m about to…// Albus keened before coming down Gellert’s throat. As Albus convulsed, Gellert swallowed every drop. 

After Albus was semi-coherent, Gellert helped him to sit down on the pillow. “Are you alright?”

Albus blushed. “As if you couldn’t tell. Love, that was wonderful. But you’ve never swallowed like that before. Was it alright?”

Gellert nodded. “I don’t want to every time, but I thought that tonight it was fitting that I try.” He pulled Albus close. Albus rested his head on Gellert’s chest, feeling safe and loved in Gellert’s embrace. 

Once Albus had recovered enough to move, he led them back into his quarters. Albus guided Gellert over to his bed. After Gellert took a long drink of water, Albus eagerly returned the favor. 

As Gellert came down from his high, they lay together in each other’s arms, sated and happy. Albus left a protesting Gellert’s arms for a moment to set his pocket watch. It was imperative that Gellert would have enough time to take the passage back to the Hospital Wing in the morning before anyone besides Adalia noticed he’d been gone.  
  
After professing their love, they fell asleep tangled up together, as one.

.~.  
  
_The next morning_  
  
The jingling of his watch brought Albus out of his deep slumber. He hadn’t slept this well since before he came to Hogwarts. Albus gently shook Gellert awake.  
  
“Gell, you’ve got to get back.”  
  
“I’m going, I’m going. But first...” Gellert gave Albus a sweet kiss before climbing out of bed. “I want to do more but I know now’s not the time.”  
  
“We’ll have plenty of time for that tonight and every night for the rest of the school year,” Albus assured Gellert, as well as himself.

.~.

Albus was true to his word. He and Gellert slept together in his professor’s quarters every night, thanks to the safety of the secret passageway. Albus found that his ability to concentrate in class increased tenfold now that their bond was getting the care and nourishment that it deserved. His relationship with Gellert was better than ever, and their intimacy had returned to the level they’d enjoyed over the summer. 

The young professor had never been happier. Albus continued his new teaching format for the rest of the week. He was having the time of his life with the seventh and sixth years, who were behaving themselves. Even Aberforth seemed to be enjoying himself. Why hadn’t he thought of basically turning his class into Dueling Club sooner? Albus knew his students would need to learn the curriculum but why couldn’t they have a little fun before diving back into it? 

But all good things must come to an end. After Albus’ last class on Friday, Professor Dippet came to visit him.

Albus smiled. “Hello, sir. Please come in. How can I help you?”

Dippet got right to the point. “Albus, Clara tells me you haven’t been teaching the curriculum.”

Albus frowned. He couldn’t think of a student with that name. “Clara?”

“Professor Chemiste,” Dippet clarified. 

“Oh.” Albus hadn’t known her first name, nor the first names of some of the other professors. “Sir, I assure you that the students are learning new spells every day, straight from the textbook. In fact-”

Dippet held up a hand. “That may be. However, Clara overheard one of your students talking about how much they like that they don’t have to learn any new theory in DADA. I cannot allow that to continue.” 

“You’re right,” Albus said glumly, knowing it was hopeless to carefully omit information about his teaching habits. “I’m sorry, sir. It’s just so hard to control the older students, but that’s no excuse.” 

Dippet sighed. “Albus, I know it can be difficult to control a class but turning DADA into Dueling Club is not the answer. I expect you to teach the curriculum.”

“I have been, but whenever I lecture, the students just space out,” Albus admitted. “I know they’re not listening so why should I waste my time? I tried assigning them a chapter to read before class but they never do the reading. At least this way they’re getting practice using the spells. I always thought the most effective DADA class was when we had hands-on experience.”

“I agree,” said Dippet. “But if they are to pass their written N.E.W.T. exams, you have to prepare them for that as well.”

Albus nodded. “I have been succeeding in teaching the curriculum to the younger grades. My first through fifth year classes are going alright.”

Dippet gave him his usual friendly smile and Albus knew he was forgiven. “I’m glad to hear it. How are you helping them to learn the curriculum?”

Albus told him about his simple method with the pygmy puff. “After we talk about the chapter, I introduce the spell of the day. We end up having two-thirds of the class time to spend on practical application of the spell.”

“Genius!” Dippet crowed. “Sometimes the simplest methods are the best, my boy. It seems like you are engaging the younger students. Why have you not tried this with the older grades?”

Albus cocked his head. “It never occurred to me to try. I mean, aren’t they a little old to be tossing around a stuffed animal? I’d be laughed out of the classroom. Sir, the sixth and seventh years don’t respect me. Nothing that I do is going to make a difference when it comes to lecturing. All I know to do to reach them is to be their friend, which I see is not appropriate. I was much too strict before, but that wasn’t working either.”

“It is a difficult balancing act to determine, that’s for sure,” said Dippet. 

Albus sighed. “Teaching is much tougher than I originally thought it would be. I don’t know how Professor Merrythought did it for all those years.”

“Believe it or not, Albus, it took years for Galatea to achieve the level of respect and control that she commanded,” Dippet informed him. 

“You’re kidding.” Albus chuckled. “I guess like anything, teaching takes practice to master. I was so certain I had it all under control. I’ve never been so wrong.”

“I don’t think you were wrong, exactly,” said Dippet. “Albus, if you were teaching sixth and seventh year at any other school, I don’t think you’d have many difficulties. It’s especially challenging to teach here because you used to spend time with some of these older students. Look at it from their perspective. They come back to school after the summer and suddenly their friend Albus has become their teacher, a teacher that’s required to discipline them and assign homework. That’s a big adjustment, for you _and_ for them - especially because I’ve heard you were rather lenient with the rules as Head Boy.”

Albus blushed. “At the time, I didn’t think I would become a professor right out of school.”

Dippet nodded. “Understandable.”

Albus carefully regarded him. “Sir, I did have a question. I’ve never done anything against Professor Chemiste. It seems that she doesn’t like me. Is that true?”

Dippet pursed his lips. “It’s not that she doesn’t like you. She did come to me, saying she was concerned with your public displays of affection.”

Albus’ stomach dropped as he automatically assumed the worst. “She found out about me and Gellert?” _How? We’ve been so careful._

Dippet chuckled. “No. She doesn’t like it that you hug and kiss Adalia’s cheek in public. She told me that she thought it was inappropriate behavior.”

“Whew,” Albus exhaled. “If she doesn’t like _that_ , I shudder to think what she’d say if she knew about what me and Gellert get up to.”

Dippet laughed. “Let’s not find out. I’d suggest not showing affection for your “girlfriend” in public when Clara is near. 

“I can do that.” Albus nodded. “Sir, I don’t mean to overstep my boundaries, but do you know why is she being like this?”

Dippet nodded. "It’s very sad. Clara was always a little uptight. Then she had a brief romance with Xavier, which started the night of last year’s Yule Ball. Several months later, he broke it off. Perhaps her behavior has something to do with Xavier’s rejection. I think it hurts her to see other couples so happy while she's miserable. So now, she’s a stickler for propriety, even more than she was before.”

“Ah,” said Albus. _Xavier Zartoza broke her heart._ Now it all fit. The situation reminded him a bit of Aberforth, of jealousy run rampant. 

Dippet lowered his voice. “I probably shouldn’t be telling you this, but Xavier came to me after he ended things between them. He seemed pretty broken up about it. Xavier told me that he believed she was safer if they weren’t together. I didn’t understand it myself but I respected his decision.”

 _I think I understand_ , Albus thought. He assumed Zartoza must be concerned that his involvement with the Brotherhood might put his girlfriend in danger, so he decided to break things off. “Thanks, for the talk, sir.” Albus caught himself. “I mean, Armando. It’s hard for me to remember that I must be less familiar with my students and more familiar with the staff. But I hope I’ll grow more comfortable with it as time goes on.”

Dippet beamed. “I’m sure you will. “Have a lovely evening, Albus.” 

“Same to you.” 

After Dippet left, Albus called Gellert to the classroom. They snuck away to have a candlelit dinner in the Room of Requirement, while Adalia promised to be their alibi. Gellert informed his bondmate that Zartoza was going to try and contact Merlin and get his divine protection extended to Aberforth. Albus told Gellert about his talk with Dippet and Gellert was nothing but supportive. Albus wanted to talk about teaching styles further, but Gellert had other ideas. Albus lay back on the blanket and let Gellert ‘take care of him’. He didn’t think about teaching for the rest of the night.

.~.

_The next morning_

Albus somehow broke away from Gellert before things could get too hot and heavy and sent him on his way. He made his way down for breakfast and sat next to Adalia. 

“You look happy this morning,” she remarked. Then she lowered her voice. “Then again, you look happy _every_ morning these days.”

Albus blushed at her teasing. “Well, I have a lot to be happy about. I have a wonderful partner who loves me.”

Adalia grinned. “Me too. Isn’t it great?”

They ate in contented silence. Albus remembered how last year he’d insisted that Adalia would find the right girl at the right time. He was so thankful that both of them had found love, even if they had to keep their relationships a secret. 

Albus was halfway through his second pancake when Dippet stood up and held up his hands.

The hall instantly quieted. 

“Good morning! I just wanted to introduce several new arrivals,” Dippet announced. “They were last-minute transfers. We are pleased to welcome back Vinda Rosier of Beauxbatons.” As everyone clapped, a young girl in a fashionable Beauxbatons uniform entered the hall, only it was olive green instead of blue. It seemed to be her signature color.

Albus felt Gellert’s surprise and joy over the bond as Vinda appeared. 

Gellert cheered loudly as Vinda approached the Slytherin table and gave him a hug along with Bianca. 

Albus was pleased that the girl that Gellert regarded as a younger sister had returned to Hogwarts. He was glad Gellert would have someone else to spend his time with, as Albus’ marking and lesson plans were sure to become more time-consuming as the year went on. 

But Dippet wasn’t finished. “We are also pleased to welcome Matteo Gruber of Durmstrang Institute.”

Albus politely applauded with the rest of the hall.

But Gellert had a much different reaction. He turned pale and went stiff as an uncertain-looking young blonde boy came to the front. 

//What’s wrong?// Albus asked, feeling his bondmate’s distress. //Gellert? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.//

//It’s Matteo Gruber. I never knew his name but I would recognize his face anywhere. Albus, he’s Austria-Hungary’s chosen child.//

.~.

End Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chosen child AND Vinda? Gellert's going to have his hands full.
> 
> Please leave me a comment and tell me what you think, I work very hard on these. :P

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment or kudos and let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, as always, thanks to Litsetaure for being my beta.


End file.
